


Attack Con

by Kumikoko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Romance, Anime Convention, Armin reads, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Boy Good Boy Trope, Consensual Sex, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Levi sings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Opposites Attract, Profanity, Protective Eren Yeager, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: Armin spends his birthday at the local Anime convention, where he catches the eye of a teenage heart throb.





	1. Armin's Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll, I wanted to try a fun, flirty fanfic. I do not intend for the fanfic to take a dark turn. I swear. So let me know what ya'll think. 
> 
> So the fanfic is in a alternate universe, obviously, where, it resembles current American society. That said, has anyone read the Drama Con manga? That series gave me the initial inspiration for this fanfic (even though I read them years ago). My other inspiration for this fanfiction is Gravitation, the Anime, and the manga. Let me know if you see any similarities!! :) 
> 
> Here's the thing. I understand that Armin is the analytical type of boy, who, has little interest, if any, in relationships. However, teenage hormones affect everyone, (albeit differently) and when he meets Levi, the years of pent up, and ignored hormones come to life, and suddenly, well, you'll read what happens. 
> 
> If you're curious towards the vibe of the fanfic I was aiming for, I implore you to listen to these songs. Don't roll your eyes. Just do it, and you'll understand my vision. Also, without these songs, there would be no story. So. 
> 
> 1\. Call me Maybe Carly Rae (?)  
> 2\. Blank Space Taylor Swift / Red Taylor Swift / Wildest Dreams Taylor Swift / Style Taylor Swift / Come Back Taylor Swift  
> 3\. Irresistible Jessica Simpson  
> 4\. Just Friends Jonas Brothers  
> 5\. What If Kane Brown 
> 
> The largest inspirations being Red, Blank Space, and Call Me Maybe. 
> 
> Armin is fifteen  
> Levi is seventeen

**Attack Con**

**Chapter 1: Armin's Birthday Gift**

November 3rd.

Attack Con.

9:00 A.M.

The tall, golden doors were yanked open, giving way to an enormous, colorful room. “Oh yeah!” Eren Jaeger, a green-eyed brunette, exclaimed with anticipation and bounced on the soles of his feet eagerly. He made a beeline for the room, shoving people aside who were not moving fast enough for his tastes.

“Hey, wait for us, Eren!” Armin, a blonde, blue-eyed boy called after his childhood best friend, and carefully followed him into the room. As he weaved through the crowd he repeatedly muttered polite niceties. “Excuse me.” “Sorry.” “Pardon me.”

“Careful, Armin.” A dark haired, oriental girl, Mikasa, warned her friend who had a habit of being too nice to people, even in situations like this where he was getting pushed and shoved by other impatient people.

Once the three friends made it inside of the large room, they saw stalls and vendors set up in a circle around the room, following along with the curved walls. In the middle of the room there were more rows of vendors, back to back with each other. Consumers were crowding around all of them.

Eren was hopping excitedly from one vendor to another, obsessing over the anime merchandise that was set out on display. Mikasa chased after Eren, without much care to the rare products around her until she saw a Gloomy Bear. Her path strayed from Eren's. Armin followed Mikasa who gravitated towards a red bear whose white nails were covered in red ink. He wandered over to the stall at his leisure, and tried to see past the people crowding around the stall.

 _Is that a teddy bear_? Armin wondered curiously, as he approached the vendor and saw a wide array of colored teddy bears, commonly equipped with a bright red hue on their nails, and around their faces. Armin raised an intrigued eyebrow, and plucked a bear up from the table. _It’s soft_. Armin noted, and studied the bear closer. He spotted the tag, and grabbed it. _Gloomy Bear_.

A lot of the other bears were gloomy alright.

The one Armin held was light blue, with a white nose to match his claws that were dipped in a deep brown color, unlike a lot of the other bears that broadcasted the traditional red hue.

 _Chocolate and blood_? Armin guessed, and set the bear back on to the table after he saw the price tag for it. _Thirty for a tiny, stuffed bear_? Frugality made him shake his head, and passed by the other stuffed animals to head straight for the vendor that displayed manga’s.

He glanced over the manga’s curiously, recognizing a few of them. Yugioh. Vampire Game. Code Geass. Death Note. Drama Con.  Armin stopped as he noticed a manga labeled Gravitation. He reached for it, then paused and looked around himself, suddenly feeling self conscious.

Both Eren and Mikasa were no where to be seen, lost in the crowded sea of skimpily clad women of all waist sizes, and hairy fat men of varying ages. Armin looked back to the book and grabbed it. He flipped it to the back and read the summery over.

 _A boys love_. Armin realized, and with his free hand, he guiltily fingered the cross that hung around his neck. _No one is all good, nor are they all bad…so there’s no harm if I indulge myself a little_ …Armin told himself and hastily fished his wallet out of his pocket. He handed the eight bucks over to the clerk, and then quickly fled from the vendor, while clutching the manga close to his body in an effort to hide his shame.

On his way to the exit doors, Armin spotted a surprisingly empty bench and headed towards it swiftly. He sat down, and slowly opened the book. He tentatively thumbed about the pages, nervous he would see something that might scare—or worse, excite him. When he saw nothing raunchy, he let out a breath of relief and flipped the pages back to the beginning, to read the book properly.

 _I guess I got nervous for nothing_. Armin chided himself, and began to read the story of a enthusiastic, hyper singer who ran into a standoffish writer. He languidly crossed one leg over the other, to make himself comfortable on the hard bench, then continued to read the book and tune the world around him out.

Suddenly, Armin slammed the book shut, while heat rose to his cheeks.

 _There’s nothing wrong with this. It’s just a book_. Armin tried to assure himself, but the surprising, thrilling image of Yuki kissing Shuichi was already echoing in his head. Armin flushed harder, and squeezed his eyes shut against the shame that spread throughout his face as he realized just how intrigued he was by the kiss shared between two boys.  _Maybe Eren is right. I do like guys._

Armin reopened the book and stared too curiously at the drawn image of two young men kissing.. He then glanced around himself nervously, to make sure he was not being approached by his friends who, if they caught him reading shouen-ai, they wouldn’t let him live it down. 

Neither Eren, nor Mikasa were approaching him, but he did see Eren excitedly run past, now wearing an angry, yellow Fullmetal Alchemist beanie. Mikasa chased after Eren through a crowd of people a moment later with a Eevee hat on her head and an large, intimidating gloomy bear in her hands. Armin relaxed his shoulders, and figured he had a few more minutes to himself to read without being bothered by his friends. _All this time, they both knew I liked boys. I had suspicions but...I denied it to them, and myself._

As Armin scanned the crowd one more time, his innocent blue eyes met a stranger's ravishing black irises. Those tempting eyes caught Armin’s gaze, and held it. _Those eyes…they’re so different_ …Armin dazedly thought to himself, as he met the intense obsidian gaze with a charmed curiosity.

The young man commanding Armin’s attention from across the room headed straight towards him, with confident strides and relaxed shoulders. Armin’s breath hitched. _Is he coming my way_? Armin worried, and tore his gaze away from the man dressed in black to look himself over self-consciously.

A red flush spread across Armin’s face as he looked over the dark blue scarf wrapped around his neck, and the silver cross that hung over the white, long sleeve shirt that was exposed by the light blue v-neck cardigan sweater. To complete his ''good boy'' image, he wore white cargo jeans, and Converse shoes. _Nerd. Teachers pet_. _Geek_. He quickly glanced up at the approaching boy.

Dark hair, styled in an attractive undercut. Fair skin. Lean, but powerful build clothed in gothic clothes, and short nails, all black, _eyeliner included_. He strode leisurely, with purpose directly toward Armin, as if they were the only two in the room. Armin felt his cheeks warm hotter, and his grip on the book slackened, awed by the beauty of the other male. _I might be gay_.

“Hey.” The mystery boy drawled confidently, and sported a devil-may-care smirk on his face that made Armin’s heart leap for cloud nine. 

 _Heaven help me, I want him._ “H-hi.” Armin greeted uncertainly, pleasantly distracted by the other boy’s chiseled jaw and symmetrical face. 

“What’s your name, _Pumpkin_?” The attractive teen asked, in that slow, purr of his that made Armin squirm in his seat with desire. 

“I…uh…Pumpkin?” Armin stammered, furrowing his eyebrows together with confusion. _Is he referencing my hair…or does he think I am a girl_? Armin wondered, as his analytical brain began to retake control over the senseless emotions that had been clouding it a moment ago.He self-consciously glanced around the room, and saw that the women who were not scantily clad were unattractive and or androgynous and were  _proud_ of it.He was the only one in the room who was feminine, and dressed conservatively.

 _I suppose it is an easy mistake to make, but…I have to correct him_. Armin thought bitterly and tried not to think about how his masculinity took a hit since the attractive stranger seemed to mistake him for a woman. Honest mistake or not, Armin’s pride was hurt. He cleared his throat. “My name is Armin, and I am a boy.” Armin corrected curtly,  finally finding the words that had eluded him earlier. Surely, the hot guy would realize his mistake, be embarrassed about it, maybe even a little offended, and stalk off. 

“And?” Asked the other, as he cocked a questioning eyebrow skywards, as if failing to see Armin’s point. He turned his body slightly, and looked towards the open entrance doors, where more people in cosplay were entering the room.

“I would prefer not to be called pet names as if I were a woman. It's derogatory.” Armin stated, and straightened his back out to not appear as small as he felt. He then noticed the bored expression on the guy’s face, and suddenly worried that he was losing interest in him. “Get me, _Crow_?” Armin countered, in the form of a teasing question meant to veer the teen’s attention back towards him. Armin also wanted to show him that he could play his game.  _I am not a dumb blonde._

It worked. Those gorgeous obsidian eyes flicked back to Armin, and pierced through his blue eyes. “Levi.” He said briskly as he leaned forwards, and draped his arm against the wall behind Armin. Armin’s heart rate increased.

 _I won his attention back and then some but he is so close to me that I can feel myself losing my nerve again!_ Armin realized, as a bead of sweat began to trickle down the side of his face.  _Was it always so warm in here?_ He fretted to himself.

“Just _what_ are you reading?” Levi asked curiously, eyeing the open manga. His tone was casual, but the sudden close proximity of their bodies made Armin feel as if his personal bubble had been breached, and subsequently popped. He would have felt violated if he was not noting the way Levi’s short bangs were falling around his face, as he leaned down even closer to him, using the wall as support. His heart rate quickened until it felt like his heart was pounding against his ribs.

It was almost like Levi was trying to respect their personal space, while casually invading it at the same time. Armin couldn’t quite figure out why he was squirming at their closeness, nor why he was not pushing Levi back the way he would have if someone else had approached him so boldly.

“What? This?” Armin began to ask, as he out of habit lifted the manga up. A snort sounded from Levi’s throat. Armin flushed red, remembering what the book was, and what page it was open to. He fumbled with the book for a moment and slammed it shut, stammering the whole time “It’s just—my friend—I don’t—I didn’t know.” Armin stammered, lying.

“Oh. You’re reading a _very_ _naughty_ book, while wearing such a shitty trinket.” Levi mused teasingly, as he fingered the cross around Armin’s neck. “You don’t really believe in that shit, do you?” Levi questioned offhandedly, while flicking his dark eyes up to search Armin’s own irises. Armin's breath hitched, and for a moment, he couldn't breathe.

“H-huh!? This—no—it’s—“ Armin tried to defend, but the pleasant scent of Levi’s cologne made him feel dizzy, distracted and intrigued in ways he never thought possible, all of which acted as a speech deterrent, leaving him tongue tied. All he could do as he stumbled over useless words was watch Levi’s slender fingers paw at the cross, as if tainting it.

“Which is it? You can not have both.” Levi pressed, as he looked at the cross that he shamelessly rubbed his fingers over. He paused, and glanced back up at Armin, who was flustered. Levi paused for emphasis, and to watch the attractive blonde squirm. “Kiss me now and go to hell, or throw that book in the garbage and pretend as if you weren’t just blushing over _men like us_ kissing.” Levi said, a seductive edge slipping off of his tongue. He watched Armin blush harder, and squirm while he awkwardly hid the book behind his back.

“K-kiss you?” Armin continued to stutter, feeling hot, and sweaty from the pressure he was under. Levi’s eyes were intense, and intimidating but so damn _exciting_. He could not think past Levi’s daring, mischievous smirk. Armin bit his pouty, bottom lip and stared at Levi’s lips. _I don't even know him...so why do I want to kiss him in a crowded room?_

“Then you made your choice.” Levi purred sensually, and cupped Armin’s cheek in his hand. Armin tried to form words on his tongue, but nothing coherent was produced. As Levi began to close the distance between them, Armin’s heart started to race against his chest again. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t move. 

 _Yes, yes, yes_! Armin thought excitedly as Levi tilted his head, closed his eyes, and veered ever closer to his face. Levi was setting the pace. Taking control of the situation. Armin's head was spinning. His knees felt weak. _He's going to kiss me_!? At the last second, Armin mustered up enough self-control to lift the manga up, and bury his red face into it. Levi’s lips pressed against the book.

A indiscernible noise sounded from deep within Levi’s throat.

“Relax, I was teasing you.” Levi said dismissively as he withdrew himself from Armin’s personal bubble and looked towards some of the vendors. Armin peeked above the book, and was disappointed that he lost Levi’s attention again. The other teen stood with his head held high, while his arms hung casually at his sides.

 _Is he mad at me?_ Armin bit his bottom lip again with worry, and with a free hand, he tentatively touched Levi’s wrist.

The moment Levi refocused on Armin, Armin jerked his hand back, suddenly concerned that touching the gothic looking teenager was forbidden. _Forbidden_. A thrilling rush of excitement flooded through Armin’s body at that thought.

“You…were not serious?” Armin questioned meekly, as a shred of disappointment flitted through his curious eyes. He held his breath when Levi did not respond right away. A flurry of questions returned to Armin’s head. _Is he mad at me_? _Am I not worth his time now_? Rejection flashed through Armin’s irises. Levi deigned then to face Armin directly.

“Nah. You’re too prissy for my tastes.” Levi answered callously, with a offhanded flourish of his arm. Armin’s lips parted in surprise, as Levi turned, and walked away, leaving only his cold words behind.

 _Prissy_? Armin repeated, dumbfounded that not only had Levi insulted him, but that the teen was leisurely strolling towards the exit doors with that relaxed, confident gait of his. Rejection flooded through him hard, and fast like a icy wave. _Prissy_!?

Now that Armin could breathe again, he narrowed his eyes and stood up. All his life people bullied him, and this was the one place on Earth he was supposed to be safe with his own kind so he was angry and stalked after Levi, book in hand. _He was just about to kiss me in this crowded, noisy room full of fangirls who might have assaulted us with squeals but now that I got nervous he leaves because I'm not easy_? _Or was he just bullying me_?

“Hey!” Armin called after Levi, who recognized his voice enough to stop. Armin stepped around Levi, and blocked his path. “You can’t just accuse me of being prissy, and then just leave!” Armin defended himself, confrontational as he clenched his free hand into a fist. 

“What, you want an apology, _Pumpkin_?” Levi mocked, his snarky, biting words cutting through the tension with a knife. Armin's blue eyes widened in disbelief at the unkind tone that Levi was taking with him, and huffed, incredulous.

“I just want you to take that back because you know nothing about me.” Armin exasperated his clipped request. Levi cocked another eyebrow at Armin.

“Correct me if I am wrong,” Levi began as he disinterestedly stared at his black nails. “ _Pumpkin_ —“ A frown of distaste etched its way on to Armin’s face, “—You always followed the rules without question. You think that if you smile politely, and keep your head down low so that no one notices you, nothing bad will ever happen to you, but most importantly _because_ you’re a _good_ boy. No, you’re mommy’s _precious_ , _pampered_ _brat_ arent you?” Levi accused cynically, and looked up to observe Armin’s shocked expression.

Armin’s breath hitched in his throat. _I was a fool to like him. He was just teasing me_. Armin thought, crushed, and ashamed to think that such an attractive boy would have been genuinely interested in him. Levi wasn’t far off, but the haughty mother comment made Armin’s heart shrink with sorrow and rage. He felt winded, and took a step back, away from the harsh words that stole the words right out of his mouth.

Pampered.

What a joke.

A strained, humorless laugh emitted from Armin’s throat as he wiped a stray tear from the corner of his eye. “If I am such a _good_ boy, then why am I an orphan?” Armin challenged sarcastically, throwing Levi’s words back into his face.  _I wont be a coward._ Levi was flippant, not aggressive.

That attractive, confident aura surrounding Levi dissipated. That little, knowing smirk was gone now, and in its place was a serious frown. “Shit. For real?” Levi questioned, as guilt and shame waged a war inside of his stomach. He had been so sure that Armin was a pampered pure-bred who had been fed with a golden spoon, but now, he was second guessing himself. He had never been wrong before...

“Would a _pampered_ _good_ _boy_ _lie_ about that?” Armin responded evenly with bitter sarcasm, still shoving Levi’s comments down his throat. Levi swallowed hard, and noticed that some cosplayers were staring at them. They were making a scene, and that wouldn't paint a white mark on his reputation. Levi set a hand on the small of Armin’s back and gently, but urgently guided him towards the exit door.

“For fucks sake, I did not _mean_ to hurt your feelings, I just wanted to make you squirm a little because I thought you were cute.” Levi swore softly, as he ushered Armin into the busy hallway.

“You could have just _said_ _that_.” Armin retorted, and huffed with exasperation as he crossed his arms over his chest. He looked away from Levi, still feeling spurned. He focused mindlessly on the cosplayers passing by, and pursed his lips at a hairy man dressed as Sailor moon. Levi grabbed Armin’s chin, and turned it so their eyes could meet. Armin tried to stubbornly avoid contact but the flash of suddenly apologetic obsidian irises paralyzed him with curiosity.

“I do not have parents either.” Levi admitted seriously, with his eyebrows furrowed grimly. Armin’s lips parted with momentary surprise, then he furrowed his own eyebrows with suspicion and searched Levi’s eyes for any signs of betrayal, or dishonesty. After a moment, Armin decided that Levi was telling the truth, because he had that same lonely look in his eyes that he saw on himself in bathroom mirrors. The _look_ he tried to pretend as if it didn't exist. Armin relaxed his shoulders, and loosened his arms slightly.

“You thought I did have parents though, and were jealous of me.” Armin guessed, and softened his stare. He glanced around the hallway, at the skimpily clad, and ridiculously clothed teenagers, and adults wandering the halls. None of them seemed to have parents that cared about them enough to make sure they did not wear provocative, and or outrageous clothing.

It was no wonder then, that, Levi had thought that Armin must be well cared for by parents, with the proper way he was dressed. The cross around his neck must have fueled those jealous, bitter assumptions. Armin grabbed the trinket and fingered it gently and glanced up at Levi with nervous eyes.

“Eh. I think I just wanted to fuck with you.” Levi replied with an indifferent shrug of his shoulders as he averted his gaze towards the garish carpet. Dismissiveness. Armin recognized it as a defense-mechanism.

“Well…in that case…it might help if you know that I only wear this cross because my grandfather bestowed it upon me, the day he left for a war he never came back from.” Armin explained softly, while he looked out one of the many hallway windows. He absentmindedly continued to finger the cross that he held dear to his heart. _Grandpa, I miss you. What would you think though of my interest in a guy? Please don't be mad.  
_

The cross was the only childhood item he had left, other than a pink and yellow blanket he had stubbornly refused to let go of. Even now, the blanket was waiting for him in his hotel room. That had been a goodbye gift from his parents too. Armin clutched the cross tightly. _I don't want any more presents_.

“Sheesh.” Levi muttered, as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. It almost sounded as if the blonde had led a tougher life than him. Almost. “I take back what I said. Okay?” Levi muttered, ashamed of himself. Armin glanced at Levi, and saw a faint shade of pink tinting his cheeks.

Maybe the other teen wasn’t so bad after all?

A thin smile spread across Armin’s lips. “So you…said I was cute?” Armin questioned innocently, as he cocked his head to the side. No one had complimented his appearance in years. He watched Levi with hopeful eyes, and held his breath.

“Mm. I might have said something to that effect.” Levi mused evasively, as a coy smirk spread across his lips. Armin held the book up to his chest, and did not bother to hide it. His blue eyes were guarded as he searched Levi’s face, trying to figure him out.

“Well…do you want to get out of here? I have a hotel room I share with my friends.” Armin suggested tentatively, wanting a chance to solve the puzzling bad boy in front of him, against his better instincts. Armin doubted that as long as they were in a crowded hallway, he would be able to figure Levi out. He needed to lead Levi away, out of the crowd, even though his grandfather had told him to stay away from boys like Levi, but...Armin liked letting himself be swept away by the fluttering feeling in his gut. 

Surprise flashed across Levi’s face at the bold invitation. He arched a curious eyebrow at Armin. “Is it wise to invite a wolf into your nest?” Levi said, with a question of his own. Here he thought Armin was innocent, but he _was_ inviting him back to his hotel room. It could only mean one thing. Levi felt desire rush through him at the prospect of fucking the nightmare dressed like a innocent daydream.

“You won’t hurt me.” Armin replied, as a confident smile tugged at his lips. He held Levi’s gaze steadily. Levi swallowed. Hard. Satisfied, Armin turned, and headed down the hallway. He did not look back to see if Levi was following. Instead, he listened for footsteps, and internally counted the seconds.

Speechless, Levi obediently followed Armin, who was playing _his_ game. Levi flicked his eyes to Armin’s hot pumpkin ass, and found himself wondering if the little blonde was a virgin, or if he was a freak in bed. Levi flushed pink at the thought of Armin with his good boy image shamelessly spreading his legs, and moaning his name in ecstasy.

 _Fuck_. Levi swore under his breath with desire, as they stepped into an empty elevator. Armin turned around, and must have noticed how alone they were because he smiled shyly at Levi. Levi felt his heart skip a beat, and before he knew what he was doing, he was shoving Armin against the wall of the elevator, and pressed their hot bodies against each other. He tilted his head, and tried to close the distance between their faces.

The jolt of the of the push awakened Armin's instinctive reflexes to wince away. Armin jerked his head to the side, burying his lips against his shoulder as he squeezed his eyes shut. Levi’s lips pressed against Armin’s warm cheek. Armin grabbed Levi’s wrists, with trembling hands. “No.” Was all he said. Levi pulled away, visibly perplexed that Armin looked _scared_.

“You invited me to your room. What is wrong with starting in the elevator?” Levi pressed, a little frustrated that his advance was rebuffed for a second time. Armin’s eyes lit up with recognition, and relief that spread itself across his cheeks in a pink hue.

“Oh! O-oh…no…no…no, no, no...” Armin stuttered as he quickly shook his head left and right. “I wasn’t…that _wasn’t_ my intention…!” Armin sputtered, embarrassed that he gave Levi the wrong idea. "I didn't mean..." Levi stepped away, and huffed irritably as he rubbed the back of his pink neck.

“And here I almost liked you.” Levi muttered pettily, and focused his hard eyes on the rising numbers of the elevator. Armin stared at Levi for a moment, then he knelt down to pick the manga up. It was open on the page where Yuki kissed Shuichi in the elevator. Armin flushed red with regret.

The irony was not lost on Armin, who shut the book and stared at his feet, feeling guilty. “I am sorry…I really was not suggesting anything lewd…if you want to leave, you can.” Armin offered politely, his tone distraught at the miscommunication lingering between them. He couldn’t help but to wonder if Levi had tried a more gentle approach, if he would have then been more receptive to the kiss.

That excessive use of force had scared him though, because the only other time people cornered Armin, and shoved him against a wall had been to hit him. He did not think that that had been Levi’s intent, but his instincts, and reflexes had reacted before rational thought could form.

“No.” Levi finally said, after an uncomfortable, prolonged silence. “I misread you again.” Levi admitted reluctantly, his eyes still focused on the numbers. Armin shook his head again, and held the book tight against his chest, withdrawn against himself in the corner.

“Only a little…I…I was just startled by the force.” Armin confessed quietly, and shyly glanced up at Levi to gauge the other teen’s mood. Levi tore his eyes away from the changing numbers and looked at Armin who was sending him just as many mixed signals as he was to him.

“What are you saying?” Levi asked, lifted a questioning eyebrow towards the little blonde who shuffled nervously from one foot to another.

“I…uh…” Armin stuttered, then peeked at the book in his arms and flushed pink. _I should say no, tell him to go away and leave me alone...or at least make him wait...but...he's so attractive_... Armin refocused on Levi, and tried again to speak concisely. “If you’re g-gentle, I might not push you away…just, just don’t get too grabby…” Armin told Levi, bashfully, with hesitant words.

 _He does like me_. Levi realized, and approached Armin slowly. He draped an arm above Armin’s head, resting it against the wall, and with his other hand, he cupped Armin’s cheek. “I’ve never done gentle before. You might have to teach me.” Levi whispered suggestively, near Armin’s ear. Armin's cheeks reddened, and shuddered from feeling Levi’s hot breath against his ear. He felt dizzy at the implication of Levi’s salacious words.

“D-don’t play coy…” Armin muttered, feeling heat fan underneath his cheeks. He had the suspicion that Levi was teasing him again. _My friends wouldn't even like him_. A titillating smirk spread across Levi’s face, as an amused noise sounded from deep within his throat. He tilted his head then, and leaned forwards for a second time. Armin’s heart thrummed hard, and quick against his chest. _My first kiss. It’s really happening. In an elevator. Like Shuichi_. Armin thought excitedly, and closed his own eyes, and lowered his arms away from his chest, holding the book loosely. _I won't turn away this time_.

 _Ding_!

“Hm?” Levi pulled away, and looked over his shoulder at the opening elevator doors. “We’re here.” Levi announced, and stepped around people shuffling into the elevator. Armin parted his lips with surprise, and grunted with disappointment before he trudged out of the elevator, internally pouting. “So which room is yours?” Levi asked, his deep voice casual, and easy going.

The sexual tension had been effectively broken, much to Armin’s dismay. He walked passed Levi, and gestured with his hand for the dark-haired teenager to follow after him. _I think I wanted him to kiss me_ …

“This way.” Armin muttered, and headed to a door labeled 305. It was stationed on the 4th floor. He pulled his phone out of his pants pocket, and from the flip phone case he pulled out the card key. He fed the card into the slot on the door, then waited for the slot’s button to turn green. Once it turned green, and Armin heard the lock click undone, he pushed the handle down and entered. He flipped a light switch on, out of habit, then realized his blunder and fumbled to shut the light off again since daylight was coming in from the window.

“You share this room with your friends?” Levi inquired, as he stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. He glanced into the bathroom to the right, and saw different soaps, and other bathroom products spread out neatly on the bathroom counter. There was three suitcases in the living area, which indicated there were possibly two others. He walked by, and headed into the rest of the room, where two Queen sized beds were against the right wall.

On the left wall there was an cheap entertainment center, with an even cheaper television resting on the middle shelf. Armin opened the curtains, to let more light shine into the room. He looked out at the rooftops of the other adjacent, nearby buildings, than looked over his shoulder at Levi.

“The view is not much, and we don’t really have any amenities but I do have books.” Armin commented conversationally, while light pored into the room. He wanted to know what type of person Levi was before he let himself be swept away by emotions he hadn't felt before.

“Books? Who reads books?” Levi scoffed, as he leisurely strolled over to the window to share the view with Armin. Armin frowned at Levi’s jibe, and walked to the closest nightstand. He opened the drawer, and pulled out a couple of books. Levi turned away from the boring view and glanced briefly at Armin’s ass while the blonde was busy digging books out of the drawer.

“Aristotle. Politics. Paul Johnson. A History of the American People. Urantia.” Armin gestured to each book as he named them, with pride shining in his blue eyes. _I read_.

“Urantia?” Levi questioned, raising an eyebrow at the unfamiliar, dark blue book. The name gave away nothing as to what it might be about.

“It is a Biblical, Astronomy book with an unknown author. My Grandfather had it hidden away, and when I found it, I researched it and began to read it. It is impressive. The book mentions a planet being in existence years before science found it, and confirmed its existence before conventional science did which creates the question of who knew about the planet years before it was found?” Armin explained, intrigued by the mysterious book. Levi just shook his head.

“So you really are church-going Pumpkin?” Levi asked, frowning with distaste. Armin huffed, and began to put the books away.

“I do not believe that people are entirely good, nor entirely bad. The mere concept of good and bad do stem from religion, and whether we want to admit it or not, there is no point in being good, or having morals if one doesn’t at least wonder about life after death.” Armin responded, as he added the Gravitation manga to the drawer, and the shut it. He turned around to face Levi, and set his hands on the edges of the drawer. “You sound very bitter towards religion, and closed off to the concept of it. It might behoove you to be open-minded because science might one day prove that there is something after death, even if it is not what people always imagined.”

“How can you sound like a church-going boy one minute, and then talk like a heretic in the next breath?” Levi wondered, uncertain whether to be impressed with Armin, or completely turned off.

“That is because I am agnostic. I acknowledge there might be someone, or something superior towards me and that doesn’t really bother me. I do not have an all important sense of self and I know enough about the world to know that I don’t know everything so I don’t see much point in judging something I don’t entirely understand.” Armin confessed, his words quiet, and sincere. Levi stared at Armin for a moment as he mulled his words over, then relaxed his tense shoulders.

“Well, when you put it that way…I’ll stop teasing you about it.” Levi conceded, figuring he might have been wrong to force his distaste towards religion on to Armin who hadn’t tried to shove anything down his throat this entire time. Armin smiled thinly, and absentmindedly fingered the cross.

“Wouldn’t it be nice though if it was all true? I could reunite with my parents one day, you know… _if_ it was true…I might even have a big family waiting to welcome me.” Armin commented thoughtfully, about the appealing idea. He _hoped_ it was all true. But he was also smart enough to know that life just was not kind like that. He was very aware that death was probably the final destination with no grand cloud castles, or family. Still, he could hope because hope was what made humans, humane.

“Couldn’t say. I never really knew my family so I don’t really care what happens after death. I want to live for today, and today, I want to give you two options.” Levi said, as he approached Armin. Armin felt his heart race against his chest again with, as Levi set his hands over his and leaned close to the little heretic.

“O-options?” Armin inquired hesitantly, as a pink hue spread across his nose. He stared into Levi’s dark eyes with curious anticipation.

“Mmm. I’ll be your vampire, or you can be my moonlight.” Levi told Armin, his voice deep and husky. Armin flushed red at the seductively romantic suggestion, and felt desire make his knees weak. Levi was so forwards, so direct…and _so_ confident. As intimidating as the gothic-punk boy could be, Armin wanted to say yes. He parted his lips, with the intent to speak, but he found himself tongue-tied as metaphorical butterflies fluttered in his stomach.

 _Click_!

Armin’s head snapped towards the door, and saw it open.

“Hey, Armin! Are you in here?” Eren called, as he stepped into the room, but paused abruptly upon the scene before him. Levi, a stranger to Eren, was hovering over his best friend, who was leaning back, away from him at an awkward angle. Levi’s hands were over Armin’s own tremblingpalms, as if restraining him. Eren dropped the bags he carried, as his green eyes hardened, while his hands clenched into fists. Armin recognized that _look_.

“No, Eren, Eren, this isn’t what it looks like!” Armin protested frantically, as he sidled around Levi, and stood with his arms stretched out to protect the handsome boy of questionable motives, and morals.

Mikasa entered the room then, and shut the door behind her. She snapped to attention, sensing the sudden tension in the room. She looked at Eren, who had his chest puffed out, then looked to Armin who was standing in front of a perplexed stranger.

“These your friends?” Levi asked, having thought that Armin would have been accompanied by at least one adult, but both friends looked as if they were Armin’s age, all of which to Levi, equated to young.

“And who the _fuck_ are you?” Eren demanded to know, as he stalked towards the two, regarding Levi as a potential threat. Armin stood straighter, and grounded himself.

“He is just a friend!” Armin swore before Levi could say anything snarky because Sina only knew that Levi would. Eren ignored Armin and glared at Levi who met the stare with an icy one. Confrontational sparks were flying between them. “Guys!” Armin pleaded, realizing he was being ignored. Mikasa observed the scene and wasn’t sure if she should intervene or not.

“I was just leaving.” Levi responded with narrowed eyes, as he pushed passed Armin and Eren. Eren bristled and stepped after Levi. Armin grabbed Eren’s arm.

“Stop it, Eren! I swear he was not hurting me!” Armin insisted honestly, because the last thing he wanted to see was his best friend fight with his new friend. Eren grit his teeth with frustration, but let Levi go. Mikasa stepped aside, and let Levi stalk past her. Levi yanked open the door, and left. Armin groaned with frustration, realizing that Levi was getting away and that he had no way to contact him in the future. _I might never see him again_. Armin realized, as his eyes widened in fear.

“You’re not going after him, are you?” Eren questioned, and balked as Armin rushed to the door in a panic. Mikasa raised an eyebrow, but let Armin go.

"Why'd you let him go!? We don't know who that guy is!" Eren complained to Mikasa, who stepped in front of him to block his path.

“Don’t wait up for me.” Armin called back to his friends as he opened the door and headed into the hallway. He looked both ways, and spotted Levi near the elevators. Armin ran down the hall, while his heart thrummed hard against his rib cage.

 _I have to hurry_. Armin thought, and quickened his pace as the elevator numbers chimed as they changed. _It doesn't make sense but I want to know where this feeling leads me_. “Levi!” Armin shouted, to gain the other’s attention. Levi turned just in time to catch Armin and be knocked back against the wall from the force of Armin’s collision with him. Armin tightened his arms around Levi’s neck, and pressed their lips together.

Levi was taken aback by Armin’s bold move, but he recovered quickly and _went_ with Armin’s strong lead. He wrapped his own arms around Armin’s thin waist, lifted him up to twirl him around. Armin gasped against Levi’s lips, feeling the floor disappear from his feet. He blushed as he realized Levi had hidden them away in the shade, behind the side of the vending machine.

Any hotel goers that entered the small, round room would not see them at all. Armin flicked his eyes up to Levi, whose lips turned up into a sexy, knowing smirk. "I'll be your moonlight." Armin agreed, and flushed red as Levi tilted his head, and kissed him. The electric kiss went straight to Armin’s toes and made him feel light-headed.

A part of him _knew_ he should make Levi wait, but he was young, and Levi was reckless. That _excited_ Armin in ways he did not want to admit because he was always scolding Eren for doing similar shit. Then again, Eren was still an over-all good boy while Levi looked like he could be Armin’s first mistake.

The way Levi had stood tall and coolly rivaled Eren’s open hostility without losing himself the way Eren did made Armin _want_ Levi. He did not care that he was throwing caution to the wind. Armin entangled his fingers in Levi’s surprisingly soft, dark hair and swore he caught a whiff of the clean Maja soap Levi must have used. He blushed, and kissed Levi with the desire induced fervor clouding his brain.

Armin’s overt desire was matched by Levi’s own arousal, evident from the way Levi pressed their bodies together. Armin gasped shyly into the kiss, feeling their cocks poke each other. Levi cupped Armin’s cheek against the palm of his hand, and slid his tongue into Armin’s parted lips. A startled noise left Armin’s throat, and vibrated against Levi’s tongue that found Armin’s own. _I haven't kissed like this before. The sensation is riveting_.

Both tongues darted about in Armin’s mouth. Levi swore he tasted strawberries, and confidently played with Armin’s pink tongue. Armin closed his eyes again, and tried to match Levi’s tongue movements with his own spongy muscle. Levi was calm and confident, leading the shameless make-out session.

Each second the kiss lasted, Armin became more comfortable, and bolder. He felt one of Levi’s hands rest on his hip, and push the shirt up. Levi’s hand shamelessly trailed the sensual curve of Armin’s body, and slid up to his chest. Armin squirmed at the warm touch, and kept one arm around Levi’s neck to steady himself because the hot and heavy make-out session made his knees weak.

Sparks of friction ignited between them that neither one of them could deny, nor comprehend as Levi ground their hips together. Armin let out another startled noise as unexpected pleasure jolted through his body.

Between the stuffy air, breathless pants, and amorous smooches, Armin vaguely wondered if _this_ was the overwhelming sensation Eren had been talking about when he had told Armin that he should date someone he liked. A pleasured grunt emitted from deep within Levi’s voice, that sent a shiver of excitement through Armin’s trembling body.

 _His voice…I love it. I want to hear it_. _I don't care that I'm supposed to make him wait_. Armin thought to himself, and mimicked Levi’s grinding motion with his hips. Levi smirked against Armin’s lips, and then pulled away just enough to kiss Armin’s chin. Levi then kissed Armin’s jaw while working the scarf off of his neck and left it to hang loosely around Armin’s shoulders. Levi then suggestively sucked on Armin’s neck. Armin tilted his head in response and moaned, feeling Levi’s warm lips against his hot flesh.

The sensual touch rendered Armin helpless against the growing arousal in his body. If Levi wanted to fuck him right here, right now, Armin was suddenly scared he would _love_ sex. That complicated high gave him the courage to use his free hand to slide underneath Levi’s black shirt, and was pleasantly surprised to feel the taut muscles hidden beneath the shirt.

“Touch me. Touch me anywhere you want to.” Levi whispered against Armin’s ear, and then nipped at it. Armin blushed hard, and happily obliged, as his fingers found Levi’s nipple. He squeezed it gently for a moment, before he returned to shamelessly palming the muscles.

“K-kiss me.” Armin requests breathlessly, as he sought Levi’s gorgeous, ebony eyes out. Levi locked their eyes together, and noticed the blonde’s flushed cheeks, and too-neat hair.

 _I’ll have to tug at it_. Levi noted to himself, and eyed the kiss-drool trickling down Armin’s face from the corner of his pink lips. A satisfied smirk tugged on Levi’s lips, then he granted Armin’s charming request, and kissed him. The soft kiss turned vigorous within moments, from their desire to keep their blood flowing.

Levi grabbed Armin’s soft hair and intertwined his fingers into it gently, then tugged on it as he ground their hips together again. Armin gasped and winced, a bit surprised by the sudden surge of pained pleasure.

He let the pull to his hair slide, and continued to kiss Levi with renewed enthusiasm, intent to show Levi that he preferred to be treated gently. Levi happily returned the kiss for a moment, then he sucked on Armin’s pouty bottom lip, mischievously, and with his other hand, he trailed his fingers across Armin’s stomach. Armin shied away from the cold fingers against his tender flesh, and let out a little, indiscernible whimper. _I meant to say no_.

“Mmm…don’t play…coy now.” Levi purred against Armin’s lips, between his own breathless pants, and threaded his fingers through Armin’s sun-kissed hair. Armin made another indiscernible noise, akin to a hum, and then switched arms so that now his right arm was around Levi’s neck, while the left hand could be used to shamelessly cop a feel of Levi’s strong leg muscles, hidden beneath sexy black leather.

“M-might be c-coy tomorrow.” Armin responded with humor, between sharp, uneven breaths. _I'm glad I said yes_.

A tsk left Levi’s mouth as he wiped the drool away from Armin’s mouth with his hand. “Then allow me the pleasure…of taking advantage of you right here…right now.” Levi commented, and then slid his hand underneath the waistband of Armin’s pants. Armin’s breath hitched in his throat, as he felt Levi’s warm fingers wrap around his erection. Levi closed the distance between them then, and kissed Armin passionately, as he began to quickly stroke the hardened penis.

Each sensual stroke to Armin’s dick was punctuated with fierce, lust induced kisses. Levi continued to paw shamelessly at Armin’s cock, and ruffle the blonde’s hair. Armin squirms against Levi, as hot waves of pleasure crash over him, the like that he had never felt before. _It feels so good._ Armin’s moans were gentle, and fluttery, as the ecstasy glossed over his pretty blue eyes and effectively pushed all rational thought from his brain.

In one motion, Armin wrapped his other arm around Levi, becoming uncertain that he could stand on his own under the pressure of pleasure building at the tip of his virgin cock. Levi snaked one arm around Armin’s waist and in one fell swoop, he heaved Armin up. Armin became disoriented as the floor disappeared underneath him again. He chirped with surprise, and tightened his hold around Levi’s neck.

 _He’s so powerful_. Armin noted giddily, and uncertainly wrapped his legs around Levi’s waist. He felt hot—uncomfortably hot, as Levi tugged at his pants, yanking them down enough to expose his ass. Armin flushed red, and while warning bells vibrated in his head, he ignored them.

This—all of this went against everything he stood for, and dreamed about, but Armin did not dare to push Levi away, terrified the connection between them would be lost again. He did not care what the price was that he had to pay—Armin _wanted_ Levi. _Now_.

And as if the two were finally in sync, Levi seemed to share Armin’s perverse sentiment because while he resumed frigging Armin’s hardened erection, he brought his fingers up to Armin’s mouth.

“Suck.” Levi told Armin, who obediently began to suck on Levi’s fingers. Levi felt his own pants tighten painfully around his cock as he watched Armin dutifully suck on his fingers, and _moan_. The blonde was fucking _moaning_ and Levi did not know if he could be gentle with Armin when he voiced such sexually _thrilling_ noises. The noises were deliberate. Levi bit his bottom lip and counted to ten in his head as he tried desperately to calm his white-hot lust.

It was so _damn_ attractive, how complacent and acquiescing Armin was behaving. Levi bit down harder on the lip, eliciting a spark of pain to rush through his body, that quelled the urge to rush into sex. He was a human, and he would damn well act like one, if for no other reason than he was sure Armin was a virgin and _that_ thought was even more arousing.

The little blonde had _no_ idea what he was getting himself into. That innocence attracted Levi. Levi pulled his fingers out of the boy’s mouth, and then dipped his hand down. Armin let out a sharp, strangled cry as he felt a slick finger penetrate his body. Levi heard the elevator ding then, and clapped a hand over Armin’s mouth. Armin squirmed uncomfortably, and made indiscernible noises against the palm of Levi’s hand. Levi pushed a second finger into Armin, who jerked at the pressure—the pain—Levi wasn’t sure which, but he massaged Armin’s insides as the elevator door opened.

Pairs of footsteps sounded on to the carpet. Levi clamped his hand over Armin’s mouth tighter to further muffle the noises, and continued to stretch Armin’s little hole. He cut him a look to 'be quiet.'

“Mommy, what’s that noise?” A young voice asked, tinged with curiosity.

“That sounds like none of our business, honey. Now let’s hurry back to our room.” A older, feminine voice responded, as the footsteps hastened their pace.

In his head, Levi counted three minutes, before he unceremoniously pushed a third slick with spit finger into Armin’s warm body. Armin’s squirms, and wiggles continued, while the noises got louder. His eyebrows furrowed with pain, and his arms tightened around Levi’s neck, but he made no attempt to stop Levi. The kid was a trooper.

Once Levi was sure the intruders had gone, he lowered his hand from Armin’s mouth. Armin panted breathlessly, and continued to elicit an array of pained whines. He was definitely a virgin. “Do you want me to stop?” Levi asked, wanting to give the adorable blonde an out, if he was having second thoughts about having sex with a handsome stranger that touched him in all the right ways, at exactly the right time.

Armin shook his head in response, and continued to squirm. He could not pretend as if he actually enjoyed being finger-fucked. He decided to try to distract himself, by leaning forwards, and then began to suck on Levi’s neck, with his tender lips. Levi paused momentarily to revel in the pleasure Armin was giving to him, then he grabbed another fistful of Armin’s hair and curled his fingers through them, intentionally ruining the precise brush job Armin did earlier.

“Mmm…just like that…” Levi murmured, pleased that Armin seemed to be a natural as far as neck-sucking, and kissing went. Armin smiled against Levi’s neck, feeling refreshed that he could make the dark-haired teenager moan too. It was a good feeling, one he held on to as he left another hickey on Levi’s neck. Levi withdrew his hand from Armin’s hair and resumed stroking the sad cock that had been abandoned for a while.

“Ahh…” Armin moaned more with anticipation than anything else, as Levi’s hand pawed at his penis. Armin nuzzled his face against Levi’s neck, and kissed it softly between his airy moans, as his dick was stimulated back into a near-orgasm state of being. Levi’s hasty strokes made Armin see color, and allowed him to almost forget that he had three slender fingers coaxing his hole to open.

 _I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that_ …Armin thought numbly, and refocused his attention on the pleasure his erection was receiving from Levi’s skilled hand. That was the thing about boys—they knew how to stroke themselves, so they didn’t have many problems figuring another boy out. Armin even felt secure enough wedged against the wall, and Levi’s hips that he slid his hands down Levi’s arms, tracing, and squeezing the taut muscles.

Those soft touches heightened Levi’s intrigue towards Armin, who was trying to make sure that Levi felt good too. He did, and he knew he would feel so much better in a few minutes. Levi repetitively willed Armin’s entrance to stretch with his fingers, and changed the stroking speed of his hand against Armin’s throbbing penis, that was eager for release. Armin’s little moans quickened, and became longer at the now slow touches.

“This might hurt a bit. Just try bare with me for awhile. If you can’t endure it then for fucks sake, don’t keep quiet. Fucking _say_ something.” Levi told Armin, as he rested a hand on Armin’s side, to help steady him. He used his other hand to drag his erection out from his pants, and then guided the pink tip to Armin’s hole. Armin grunted with displeasure at the loss of physical contact to his genitals.

“On o-one…c-c-condition…” Armin spoke up as he tried to think through the pleasure haze in his mind, and feeling as if his tongue was heavy and numb from the make-out sessions. Levi cocked a perplexed eyebrow at Armin. The kid wanted to make demands _now_? “M-my name…d-don’t…you dare…p-put it in me if you w-won’t call me…by my n-name.” Armin warned, through heavy breaths. He was still bothered that Levi had never called him by name yet. "It's Armin." 

“What, you’re scared I’ll fuck you and then leave you?” Levi scoffed, as if that was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. Armin frowned at Levi, giving him a _look_. “Hey. Don’t look at me like that. You knew what this was.” Levi added, defending his bad-boy nature. Armin pursed his lips together. Those pink, swollen lips that made Levi feel a sense of pride because he had had the pleasure of kissing them. He then eyed the hickeys he left on Armin’s neck, and noted the messy, blonde hair.

 _God. What’mi fucking saying? I fucking want him_. Levi decided, and tilted his head to press their lips together. Armin shuddered at the kiss, and briefly returned it, feeling Levi’s passion. “Armin, was it?” Levi said then, and then let out a huff. Armin smiled then, assured that Levi liked him enough to remember his name—that put some of his worries to rest.

“Yes, say it again.” Armin encouraged, loving the way his name rolled off of Levi’s tongue in that sensual drawl that creeped into Levi’s voice every so often. It was not Southern—Armin really couldn’t place it. He would have to ask later. Levi shook his head at Armin’s charming impertinence. “One more time.” Armin insisted, eager to hear Levi say his name.

“Alright, Armin. Open wide. I am coming in.” Levi commented, and pushed the tip of his dick against Armin’s puckered hole. Armin flushed red, gasped, and wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck to support himself.

“Ow! That hurts!” Armin complained, and instinctively constricted his muscles.

“You have to relax. Otherwise it will hurt like it does now.” Levi responded, as he continued to push himself into Armin, who was straining, and awkwardly, but spasmodically jerked his leg. 

“It burns.” Armin whimpered, as tears stung the corners of his eyes. He was digging his nails into his hands, hard enough to draw blood and turn his knuckles white. Levi paused then, and considered how he could make Armin more receptive to sex. He knew that they _should_ be using lubricant, but he did not have any on him.

“Spit on my hand.” Levi suggested, figuring the spit would take that agonizing edge off the ordeal. Armin complied without question. Levi added his own spit to the mix on his hand, and rubbed it on to his cock, to lubricate it.

“Will that help?” Armin asked nervously, unsure of what he could expect now. Levi noted the tinge of fear present in Armin’s eyes and debated on whisking the little blonde away to his bedroom, but he felt that if they stopped now, they would never see each other again.

“Dunno. You tell me.” Levi replied, and lined himself up with Armin’s entrance again. Levi gave a single push. Armin tensed, as if nothing had changed. “Look, you have to breathe, or do something to relax yourself or this is pointless.” Levi chided softly, since Armin obviously hadn’t gotten the memo yet.

“I-I know I have to r-relax…b-but it hurts.” Armin whined louder, with pain induced frustration. He had always thought anal sex might hurt, but he didn’t know until today just how much it could hurt.

“Then I’ll stop.” Levi decided, and began to pull his tip out of Armin’s body. He didn't want to see Armin's cute face contorted int one of pain. 

“No!” Armin exclaimed, unable to hide the sudden desperation in his voice. “No, no. I _want_ this. I want…I want you.” Armin insisted, as he tried to blink stubborn tears away. The blinking motion only made the tears splatter on to his cheeks. Levi raised an eyebrow at Armin.

“You want me, but you’re crying.” Levi pointed out, to prove his point. Armin shook his head rapidly, and hastily wiped the tears away from his face.

“Please. I _can_ do this. Just try, one more time.” Armin pleaded softly, wanting to prove to Levi that he was strong. He already felt emasculated by the manly women infiltrating the lobby, he did not need to be further emasculated by being unable to endure sex.

Sex that was normal. Natural.

"Okay." Levi relented, though he was still unsure if he should take the initiative to stop. Armin was vocalizing his desire to shack up with him.

 _I am so weak_. Armin thought grimly, and shut his eyes against the piercing pain that reverberated up his spongy, inner walls. _But I will endure this. No matter what_. Armin told himself, and dug his short nails into Levi’s shoulders as the cock continued to penetrate his too-tight hole.

Every slow inch of the cock that Armin’s ass reluctantly swallowed made Armin want to scream, and rip his own hair out. He did none of those things. Armin bit Levi’s shoulder. Hard. Levi moaned sharply, from the contrasting pleasure, and jolt of pain. _I am going to fucking marry this brat_. Levi swore to himself, as he penetrated Armin’s taut hole with his dick. He closed his eyes for a moment, and revealed in the sheer pleasure he received, just from having Armin’s muscles tighten repeatedly around his erection, squeezing it. _He’s so fucking tight_.

“Fuck, I want to marry you.” Levi grunted, high off the riveting euphoria rushing through his blood. Armin let out a strangled noise, but offered no response to the grunt that made him blush red, despite the dizzying pain he felt.

Levi began to slowly pump his cock into, and out of Armin’s hot little hole. His hands were gripping Armin’s sensual curves, to steady both of them. Armin stole a fleeting glance at Levi, who had tilted his head back. His pink lips were parted as light breaths, and airy moans vibrated out of his throat. Armin felt his cheeks heat up as he realized that _his_ body, however useless it was, was making Levi look, and sound like _that_.

The pain Armin felt then was worth Levi’s high. Levi who was handsome, confident, and _into_ Armin. Armin who couldn’t get a girl to say yes to a dance. Armin who had even lost his family. _I want to hear him moan, no matter how much I might not like this thing called sex_. Armin stopped crying then, and lifted his head up, a little higher than it had been before.

That flush on Levi’s face made Armin definitely feel as if this was the right choice after all. He resumed digging his own nails into his palms, and despite the agony he felt from being fucked in the ass—no matter how slow, or careful—Armin smiled against Levi’s sweaty neck, and felt the tingles of arousal flood through him again as he listened to Levi’s moans.

All of a sudden, Armin squealed with alarm, and tensed up. Levi stopped mid-thrust. 

“What?” Levi asked, alarmed by Armin’s sharp, sudden cry.

Armin panted hard, and blinked, not sure why he had cried out at first. He sucked in a breath, and wiggled his hips ever so slightly. Another shrill, startled noise left his lips.

“What!?” Levi exclaimed, a sense of panic creeping into his heart. _Shit, shit. Did I hurt him_? Levi wondered, as his heart beat frantically against its cage of bone. He tried to look for evidence of blood, but he couldn’t see anything, for better, or worse.

“Can you…s-stay like that and let me…just let me move a little?” Armin wondered tentatively, wanting to test a theory out that he had.

“Yeah?” Levi responded uncertainly, still concerned that he hurt that gorgeous, blonde boy. Armin gave a quick nod in acknowledgement, then began to rock his hips. As he did, another tingling sensation shot up his spine, and made him lightheaded.

“That…that felt good…” Armin murmured with shocked surprise. He flicked his blue eyes to Levi, who nodded sharply.

“Hey, if that’s what you want, go for it. It feels good for me too. Just let me lower us in case you get crazy and knock us off balance or something.” Levi commented, and lowered them carefully to the ground. Armin felt the cock penetrate his aching hole further, but said nothing about it. He rocked their hips together again, and felt that amazing sensation crawl underneath his skin.

A moan left Armin’s lips as he began to roll his hips against Levi’s own. The more confident he became, the more sensual the rolls, and sways of his hips became. Pleasure was blocking enough of the pain out that when Levi thrust his hips up against Armin, as a reflex to the stimulating sensations towards his cock, Armin almost did not notice.

Together, they found a rhythm they liked. Levi thrust. Armin rolled, and rocked his hips in a way that caused Levi’s incoming, and leaving cock to rub against his prostate. They panted, and moaned, content to be in the other’s arms. Levi even leaned close, and kissed Armin again. Armin’s face lit up with appreciation and returned the kiss with vigor. _I'm definitely gay_.

Whether it was because of the intimacy of the sex, or the sheer allure they shared for the other, the kisses became more heated than the previous ones. Armin and Levi moaned into the kisses, and sucked on each other’s lips. Levi made it a point to brush his dick against the spot that made Armin melt in his arms, every time, now that he knew where it was, and that it existed.

Armin saw white as euphoria burst throughout his body, and pleasantly shocked every nerve in his body. “L-Levi!” Armin moaned, too loud, and too sweetly for Levi to even think about forgetting this moment. Levi felt Armin’s inner walls contract and squeeze his dick tightly.

“Shit—Armin I—“ Levi tried to warn Armin, but he couldn’t withhold his pleasure anymore. The orgasm burst forth, and spread throughout Levi’s body like a warm fire on a chilly night. Levi’s cheeks tinged pink, as he realized he ejaculated _into_ Armin. He vaguely wondered if Armin was going to be mad about it.

At the moment, Armin was intoxicated off of the pleasure high. Levi was only vaguely aware, because orgasms were not very new to him, though they still retained a large appeal. Levi reached towards Armin and began to stroke his hair, and leaned in to kiss him.

More by reflex than anything else, Armin returned the kiss numbly, and moaned into it. This time, their kisses were gentle, and soft.

Neither of them knew how long they sat there, taking their time kissing each other appreciatively between silly, humorous giggles that _mostly_ stemmed from Armin, who was sure he was on cloud nine. The sex had exacerbated his crush to the beginning stages of puppy love. Armin nuzzled his face against Levi’s neck affectionately, and slid his hands up Levi’s chest. Levi let out a soft breath, and wrapped one arm around Armin.

“I haven’t felt alive like that in awhile…” Levi whispered against Armin’s pink ear. They were still blushing like love plagued idiots. Armin looked up at Levi and simpered shyly at the compliment, and then lowered his head back onto Levi’s shoulder, so he could still stare up at him with his gorgeous blue eyes. He tentatively rocked his hips against Levi, to test the limit of how far they could go.

A sharp noise, that suspiciously sounded akin to a gruff squeal or shriek, sounded from Levi’s throat as he jolted. “Don’t—don’t do that!” Levi exclaimed, feeling extremely tender, and tingly. Armin flushed.

“Sorry.” Armin murmured quickly, and decided they would have to wait awhile before having sex again. Levi pat Armin’s head as an acknowledgement towards the apology, and then fished his phone out of the pocket attached to the leather pants. He swiped the screen, and then tapped it.

“Shit!” Levi shouted, as his dark eyes widened upon seeing the time that read 1:30 p.m, and about fifteen missed calls. Startled, Armin sat up straight and glanced at the phone. “I _have_ to go.” Levi announced, and shoved the phone back into his pocket. Armin stiffly pulled himself off of Levi, and felt a sticky liquid dribble down his thigh. Armin blushed with shame and closed his legs, to hide the evidence, but Levi did not seem to notice the cum as he scrambled to pull his pants up and stand up.

“Will I see you again?” Armin asked as he carefully pulled his own pants back up, too focused on Levi to smooth his clothing out and make himself presentable, like Levi was desperately trying to do. Levi then noticed the black paint on his thumb nail had chipped at some point during sex, and swore irritably. He glanced back at Armin as he hurried for the elevator.

“Yeah, yeah, uh, tomorrow.” Levi responded distractedly, and practically leapt into the elevator that opened first. Armin waved slowly, and awkwardly, very aware Levi was not paying the least bit attention to him. Armin frowned a little, but shrugged his concerns off, pulled his pants back on and happily waddled back to his hotel room where he realized he did not have his phone.

No phone meant no key. Armin sighed, and knocked on the door. A moment later, Eren ripped the door open, and yanked Armin into his arms, in a crushing bear hug.

“We were so worried about you, Armin! You’ve been gone for hours. I was about to call the cops.” Eren stated in a rush, concern seeping into his voice. Armin blinked, a little dumbfounded since he was under the impression that his moments with Levi had been fleeting. 

Surely, Eren was exaggerating. Armin glanced at the clock on the wall and seen that he had only been gone for an hour, at most. Eren was definitely being ridiculous.

“I am fine, Eren.” Armin responded, to alleviate some of Eren’s pressing concerns. “I did tell you not to wait on me.” Armin added, reminding Eren of his parting words as he kicked the door shut behind him.

“You left with some stranger who had been pinning you to the nightstand. Yeah, I fucking paced this damn room.” Eren ranted, and held Armin tighter. He paused then, feeling how damp Armin’s shirt was. He pulled back to look his friend over, and saw Armin’s untidy appearance. Even Mikasa stood straighter, noticing Armin’s messy, wild hair, and ruffled, wrinkly clothes. They especially noticed Armin’s pants button was undone, and the zipper hadn’t been pulled up, which was entirely unlike Armin.

Their concern for their friend heightened as they saw how he was trembling, and sweaty. Armin’s lips were bruised, and swollen—probably no more than Levi’s own—while his neck was covered in dark hickeys.

“Why are you guys looking at me like that?” Armin wondered, narrowing his eyebrows with confusion. He anxiously tucked some of his hair behind his ear.

“I’ll kill him.” Eren swore darkly as he pushed Armin aside, and nearly ripped the door off of its hinges. Armin gasped, and grabbed Eren’s arm, and planted one foot against the wall.

“He didn’t hurt me, Eren! I swear!” Armin shouted, as he tried to pull Eren back into the room, relying on every ounce of strength he could muster. Eren rounded on Armin.

“Like hell he didn’t! You aren’t the type to just fuck some guy you just met!” Eren argued, outraged over the thought that that short fucker had hurt innocent Armin. Armin’s breath caught in his throat as he stepped back with shock, as if he had been slapped. Armin gasped for breath then, and felt light headed. He leaned against the doorway, as Eren’s words rattled around in his brain.

 _I know I should have said no, but I couldn't resist him_. Armin thought.

A gentle touch made Armin look over his shoulder, to meet Mikasa’s concerned, questioning eyes. Her hand was on his shoulder, but he didn’t push her away. “Did he rape you?” Mikasa asked, getting straight to the question that was on their minds. Armin shook his head fervently.

“No! He did not hurt me at all.” Armin insisted desperately, wanting his friends to understand that Levi did not commit a crime.  “He was—“ Armin thought about using the term gentle, then changed words at the last second “—attentive to my every need and I really, really want to see him tomorrow so please don’t ruin this for me.” Armin begged, knowing Eren’s temper could ruin absolutely everything if it exploded.

Mikasa relaxed her shoulders, satisfied with Armin’s answer. Armin was usually honest with her. She stepped around Armin and grabbed Eren by his ear, and pulled him back into the hotel room and kicked the door shut with her boot.

“Ow, ow, ow!” Eren griped, as he was dragged back into the room. Armin let out a breath of relief and smiled gratefully towards Mikasa, who nodded with acknowledgement.

“I am going to bathe. You guys can head back down to the lobby if you want to.” Armin said, and wandered over to the entertainment center, where he had strategically placed his clothes to find them easily. Eren and Mikasa had deigned to leave their clothes in their respective suitcases, since neither of them cared what they wore.

Sometimes Armin even thought that Mikasa would prefer waltzing around nude—not because of any arrogance on her part, but simply because dressing was a hassle. The girl was rather shameless, which had led to some awkward scenario’s in the past. Then again, Eren was no better. He too was known to prance around the house naked when he thought he could get away with it.

As he thought of his shameless friends, he thought to what Eren had said about him. _You aren’t the type to just fuck some guy you just met_! Armin had always believed that as well, but as he headed into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, with an armful of fresh clothes, he began to doubt himself.

In the past, Armin had not expressed much interest in anyone. He tended to observe those around him, and, while he had thought some of his fellow students at school were attractive, he had always noticed a reason to not be interested in them. The women were either too aggressive, too oblivious, or too provocative. The men were either stupid, or drunk on testosterone. Eren was not an exception to that, but, he had a special relationship with him, regardless of that fact.

Armin turned the water on to let water flow into the bath, then he pulled his shirt off. By chance, Armin caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He paused, and felt his jaw go slack at his roughed-up appearance. _It’s no wonder they thought I was raped_. Armin realized, and  lightly fingered his hair, that Levi had kept grabbing at. Sometimes too hard. He touched his bruised, swollen lips then, and noticed the red hue to them. A embarrassed flush spread across his face.

People were going to stare at his lips for sure. Armin felt a sense of pride swell within him, knowing his lips only looked like that because he kissed Levi. A lot. Armin felt no shame in that. As he thought about their intimate make-out sessions, Armin felt giddy, and squirmed on his feet. He wanted to see Levi again, and hoped Levi would be just as sexily flirtatious as he was today. His cheeks heated red, as he recalled all of Levi’s suggestive words, and bold caresses.

 _He kissed me_. Armin enthused excitedly to himself, as he continued to observe himself in the mirror. He could see hickeys littering his neck. Armin touched them tentatively and found that the darker ones were tender. His love-struck smile widened as he remembered how Levi’s warm lips had felt against his hot skin.

A pleasant shudder trailed down Armin’s back. He finished undressing and noticed his cock whose head glistened with cum. _Levi touched me. That. With his hand, and rough fingers_. Another thrill of excitement spread through Armin’s body. That handsome, devil-may-care boy _touched_ him. Armin grinned from ear to ear, and stepped into the bath now that he had stripped off his clothes.

There was no regret in his heart as he settled into the warm bath, even when he winced from the ache in his ass that was increasing in intensity now that the adrenaline had worn off. Armin leaned back in the tub, and closed his eyes.

The perk to being intelligent was having a good memory. Armin used his brain to replay the images of the confident way Levi had first approached him, like a true alpha male. Armin had felt small next to Levi, and _secure_.

That tinge of fear had only heightened his excitement, and general attitude about the sensual encounter. Armin conjured the pleasant memories of Levi’s hands exploring his body, and again felt his mouth on his. Armin was happily lost in his memory of Levi, how they kissed, touched, and had sex in a public place. Pleasure spread throughout his body, and he let out a soft moan in response.

Before he realized what he was doing, he experienced a swift, but powerful orgasm. That pleasure awakened every nerve in his body and left a lasting, tingling sensation that made him tremble and shake. Armin panted, and pulled his hand away from his cock.

 _Did I_ …? Armin wondered through the clouds of pleasure that fogged his brain up. He blinked at his hand for a moment, still trying to comprehend his lewd actions. He glanced to the door, suddenly self-conscious. _Are they still here? Did they…did I really make noise_? Armin questioned, and sat up straighter. He nervously began to wash himself, stunned by how lost he had become in his own pleasure.

Normally, Eren was the lewd one of the trio.

 _What’s happening to me_? Armin asked himself, as he drained the bath water and carefully stepped out of the tub. He dried himself off, and rubbed the water off of his hair with the towel. Armin then dressed himself, while being mindful of the dull ache in his butt. The warm water had eased some of the pain. He sucked in a breath to steel himself, then left the bathroom and shut the light off.

Much to Armin’s relief, neither friend was present in the room. _They must have went down to the lobby_. Armin figured, and plopped down on to the bed he had claimed as his own. He grabbed his phone off of the nightstand and consulted Google.

Armin flushed red at the results, learning that even as smart as he was, even he could succumb to teenage hormones.


	2. Hold Me, Always and Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin finds comfort in his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have already hinted in the first chapter, and especially in the beginning of this chapter, that, Armin does not like to be touched. We get to find out why in the form of a memory. I swear, Armin was not raped. Armin really did get to give his virginity to Levi in the first chapter. :) 
> 
> I also wanted to emphasize Armin's cleverness, and bravery in this chapter. Yeah, Armin cries a little, but he has legit reasons for doing so, as he does in the anime, and manga, which people seem to overlook. 
> 
> Feel free to comment, or to ask questions.

**Attack Con**

**Chapter 2: Hold Me, Always and Forever**

November 3rd.

6:00 P.M.

 _Click_!

The door swung open. Eren waltzed into the room grinning, with Mikasa following behind him.

“Ah! He said _Spirit Gun_!” Eren enthused ecstatically, and curled some of his fingers against his hand, and held his index, and thumb finger out to resemble an upside down gun. He pulled his arm back in a quick motion, imitating the popular motion, as he spoke.

“Calm down.” Mikasa chided Eren, for the fifth time that day, as she took the Eevee cap off of her head to place it on the nightstand.

“You should have been there, Armin. It was so cool! He—“ Eren began in a passionate rush, until he noticed his best friend was sprawled on the bed, staring at his phone. “—Are you listening to me?” Eren asked, as he stepped over to Armin who had not looked up at them once, nor had he acknowledged their presence. Mikasa turned, hearing the hint of worry in Eren’s voice.

Eren frowned when Armin merely continued swiping his thumb across the phone, and tapping at the screen repetitively with his middle finger. The blonde was zoned into the phone, sporting wide, unblinking zombie-eyes. Eren sat down on the side of the bed, and peered over Armin’s shoulder to see what had captured his friends attention.

On the screen Armin had multiple tabs up, ranging from _how to flirt_ to _how to make sex not hurt_.

“What the fuck is all of this?” Eren demanded, and looked at another tab called _Am I Gay Because I Kissed a Boy_? Armin jumped upon hearing his friends voice, and hastily closed all of the tabs. “I already saw them all.” Eren said, as Armin scrambled to sit up, and blink like a normal person. He rubbed at his eyes, and forehead. “Look, you’re gay, that’s okay.” Eren stated, and placed a reassuring hand on Armin’s shoulder.

“Is it, Eren?” Armin wondered, and continued to rub his pounding forehead. “All throughout history gay people have been murdered. There are large sections of the Muslim population who to this day _still_ kill gays and throw them off of rooftops and or behead them, as if this isn’t the twenty-first century.” Armin said, having stumbled on to many horror stories on the internet from popular news websites and old newspaper clippings that made him apprehensive to kiss Levi in public. 

Even in their home country, there were isolated, rare incidents of gay people being murdered, normally after having something unceremoniously shoved up their ass. It was horrifying to Armin, who already was bullied by people who either thought he was a heretic, or a church-going boy. People bullied him worse if they thought he was a church-going boy. No one seemed to understand that an agnostic person could wear a cross, and read or research religion without necessarily believing in it.

Now that Armin was sure he was gay, he was even more concerned about what the other teenagers would say, or do to him if they found out he was gay. The worst bullies, Armin researched, were not straight people, but other gay people who denied their sexual preferences vehemently. And then there were people who didn’t like him because he was book smart.

“Some hate still exists today, sure, but there are laws now that protect LGBTQ from discrimination in many areas of life. It’s pretty cool, really. People are more accepting and tolerant these days, and those that aren’t, I can always punch out if they mess with you.” Eren assured Armin, in an attempt to reassure him that the world was not as bleak as it once was for gays in America. Gays still had a difficult time in Arab countries, but, Eren wanted to remain positive that they too would become tolerant in time.

“Riiiight. A piece of paper saying ‘no guns on school properties’ definitely deterred all of those gunmen from shooting the schools up.” Armin griped sarcastically, with a surprisingly dramatic roll of his eyes. He wanted to get his point across to Eren that pieces of legal paper were too often _just_ a piece of paper. That, yes, discrimination against gay people might be technically illegal, but, the discrimination _still_ happened when a determined enough, or hateful enough person wanted to make the gay person regret his involuntary sexual preference, and that was why Armin was scared.

“Don’t worry about it so much. I’ll always be there to protect you when the bill does not.” Eren swore, and rubbed Armin’s back soothingly. Mikasa sat down on the other bed, and watched Eren try to comfort a stressed-out Armin, who was obviously over-thinking and over-complicating things. Armin shuddered uncomfortably at Eren's touch, and shied away as he looked away.

“You know people lead with emotion, and not logic. How do I live the life I want to live when my way of life could be the reason I end up in an early grave? I don’t…I don’t want to date anyone if it means I, or him could get hurt because someone else doesn’t approve of what we’re doing behind a soda machine.” Armin admitted softly, sitting with the soles of his feet touching each other. A hand still rested on his temples. 

Eren sidled behind Armin and began to massage his shoulders—something he knew he could get away with because Armin was too distracted with pessimistic thoughts and concerns to acknowledge that he was being touched. “You just live it, and let me deal with people who want to hurt you, the way it’s always been.” Eren responded kindly, to assure Armin that he would protect him, no matter what. He then grimaced, stuck on the mention of the soda machine. “Wait. The soda machine down the hall? What were you—no, fuck it. I don’t want to know.” Eren exasperated, and shook his head left and right.

“Ow.” Armin muttered, as he winced away from Eren’s hands that had pressed against a sore spot left over from the soda machine excursion. “Don’t touch me.” Armin grumbled, and rubbed his tender shoulder blade. He frowned with distaste, and self-consciously brought his legs together.

“You seem stressed.” Eren protested, wanting to help Armin relax. “And when you’re stressed, you get headaches like the one you’re nursing now.” He chided softly.

“Of course I am stressed out. I fell hook line and sinker for Levi’s flirtatious game of hunter and owl.” Armin hissed irritably, feeling stupid.

“What do you mean?” Mikasa asked, joining the conversation as she tilted her head to the side to express her curiosity. Eren sidled around Armin, and supported his own weight with his arm.

“I kept wondering why he, at times, would look away from me, or turn enough away from me. I thought maybe he kept losing interest in me, but, he was deliberately making me feel that way, so that I would want him more, and more.” Armin mentioned, as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Eren stared at him, so Armin elaborated in terms Eren would understand. “He was flirting with me.”

“Oh. I don’t understand why that’s a bad thing? Flirting is how we show we’re interested in someone.” Eren commented, not quite understanding Armin’s point. Armin picked the phone up again, and handed it to Eren.

“Read that.” Armin told him, and gestured to the phone. “That website informs people how to flirt. He approached me confidently, and easily, and then casually infiltrated my personal space without touching me, to gauge how I would react. He then got closer and grabbed the cross, and all the while, he would pause and look away from me, or turn away from me, as if someone else, or something else caught his eye. That was deliberate to make me want him, which involves basic psychology. We always want who we can’t have and he acted aloof and uninterested in me and I fell for it.” Armin explained, as Eren scanned the website over. 

Everything Armin mentioned was referenced, and further explained on the website. Eren looked up at Armin. “So what, he used you?” Eren questioned seriously, while Mikasa stood up and peered over Eren’s shoulder to look the website over for herself.

“No. I wouldn’t say that. It’s just that I got swept away by his devilish charm.” Armin responded carefully, because he did not want Eren to go on a rampage brought about by assumptions.

“Cute.” Mikasa stated, wearing a thin smile on her lips. She was happy that Armin was thinking about another human being.

“Congrats, Armin. You are officially a teenager.” Eren cheered, grinning proudly. 

“What? No, not cute!” Armin protested to Mikasa, then snapped his head to Eren, and fretted more as he shoved at him. “I’ve been a teenager for four years!”

Eren laughed. “No, _teenagers_ get stupid for potential mates. You’re one of us now.” Eren asserted, grinning from ear to ear. Armin frowned, and pulled his legs up against his chest.

“I don’t want to lose my mind to some guy.” Armin huffed, not wanting to be one of those sex-crazed, perverted teenagers. He wanted to read his books, and expand his knowledge about the world he lived in.

“You already did.” Mikasa pointed out bluntly, remembering how Armin had chased after Levi in a desperate rush, despite how he hated running as a rule. He always said walking was a healthier exercising option that was less strenuous on the body, and less sweaty. Armin pursed his lips irritably.

“Thanks, Mikasa.” Armin muttered with defeat, and took his phone back and set it on the nightstand.

“But, can you choose a different man than _him_?” Eren inquired, with a disapproving frown on his face. He hadn’t liked walking in on that dark haired kid hovering over Armin. Armin laughed wryly.

“I did not ask to like him any more than I asked to be gay.” Armin retorted, and leaned back against the pillows. “Besides, I don’t think I’ll see him again. I don’t have his number, nor any other way to contact him. I don’t even know his last name, nor his age.” Armin lamented, as he stared up at the white ceiling. He had been so caught up in teenage hormones that his brain hadn’t asked any of the really important questions.

“We’ll find him tomorrow.” Mikasa suggested, seeing that Armin was upset over the thought of not seeing the mystery guy again.

“What? There are so many panels going on tomorrow. I don’t want to miss them to hunt for some stupid guy.” Eren complained, wanting to meet with popular voice actors tomorrow and see other panels and events. There were even some games he wanted to participate in.

“I, uh…would appreciate that because…I’d like to know a bit more about him since…since we…” Armin started to respond gratefully, then trailed off as a flush spread across his nose, not wanting to blatantly admit that he had sex with a man he didn’t even know. _You're not the type to fuck a guy you don't know_. Eren's words replayed in Armin's mind. Armin experienced some shame, but he didn't regret his choice.

“You’re serious about the soda machine comment!?” Eren exclaimed, shocked that Armin apparently _was_ the type of boy to let himself be fucked behind a soda machine. _Or was he fucking—wait, don’t care_. Eren decided, and studied Armin’s flushed face. Armin nodded slowly, affirming Eren’s question.

“Good for you.” Mikasa told Armin, as a smile pulled at her cheeks. Armin laughed nervously and scratched at his cheek.

“It kind of just happened. Once we started kissing, I didn’t want to stop, not even when it hurt.” Armin admitted, deliberately being vague about his sexual experience because his friends didn’t need to know _everything_.

“Hurt?” Eren questioned, and raised a perplexed eyebrow. “Sex isn’t supposed to hurt.” Armin shook his head.

“Actually, that’s a common misconception. The first time always hurts the recipient. It’s just a matter of how little, or how much. Some people can’t stand it. I think I might be amongst them, but, part of my problem was we only had spit available to us. I need to invest in lubricant so I can have an even better experience next time.” Armin explained, armed with newfound information from the internet.

There was a lot of information on the internet about sex, ranging from magazine articles, to discussion forums. The medical websites insisted upon lubricant.

“He’s right. It hurt me a little too.” Mikasa spoke up, joining the conversation Eren thought they would never have. Eren balked at Mikasa’s confession.

“But I—you—“ Eren sputtered incoherently, obviously at a loss of words. Here, he had thought he had been so careful.

“Ah, you two have been dating for years now. Is lubricant a cure-all for the pain after all?” Armin inquired, figuring advice from friends he trusted would be worth more than any advice he had found on the internet. Eren looked from Armin to Mikasa, still trying to comprehend the fact that this conversation was happening, right here, right now.

“Yes. We have an unopened bottle in the drawer. Take it.” Mikasa offered, and gestured to the nightstand between the beds. “It helps too if you have sex often, your body adjusts, and welcomes the pleasant activity.”

“Hngh! Mikasa, shut up!” Eren chided, flushing red. He seemed more uncomfortable by the conversation than meek Armin did. Armin was taking a more practical, analytical approach to the conversation.

“Thank you. I’ll pay you guys back.” Armin replied appreciatively, and stretched himself out to reach the nightstand. He opened the drawer and found two little bottles in it. He grabbed the slightly heavier bottle and then deposited it into the nightstand drawer that he was using.

Eren fidgeted for a moment, still unsure about the situation. He sat back down in front of Armin, his expression turning serious. “You’re sure you’re okay with all of this?” Eren asked, catching Armin’s blue eyes with his concerned green ones.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Armin asked innocently, and tilted his head to the side to express his curiosity. Eren broke his gaze and looked away uncomfortably.

 _Oh_. Armin frowned, realizing that Eren was thinking about the days he spent in a foster parent’s home after the letter of his grandfather’s death had arrived by mail. “I know what you’re getting at, but it’s the craziest thing. I _wanted_ Levi to touch me.” Armin assured Eren, and placed a fair-skinned hand over a copper skinned-one.

“Does that mean you’re okay now?” Eren questioned hopefully, since Armin had lived with them the last few years. Armin hesitated, unsure about how to answer that question. He glanced to Mikasa, who nodded encouragingly.

“No. No, I don’t think I’ll ever truly be okay with being touched, but I don’t smack you guys away like I used to so I think I’m doing alright, all things considered.” Armin admitted, as he tried to block out the rapidly resurfacing memories.

“If he ever touches you in a way you don’t want him to, I’ll kick his fucking ass.” Eren swore, regretting how he had never been able to smash heads in back then like he had wanted to. Armin smiled sadly, and leaned forwards, on his knees, to wrap his arms around Eren’s neck in a rare show of affection.

“Thank you.” Armin murmured sweetly, and buried his face against Eren’s neck. He didn’t want his friends to see how bothered he was over the surfacing memories.

~Memory~

At twelve, Armin was orphaned, and placed into the foster care system with a wealthy single dad who seemed professional, and charming until night had fallen and he consumed a few beers. It was obvious to Armin immediately that the man had only taken him in at the prospect of money. The man hit Armin that very first night, and had screamed at him.

That experience wasn’t necessarily a bad one. Armin was used to being bullied by people who were taller, and older than he was. What had bothered him was the man’s son, Bill, who had been about seventeen at the time. Bill had been just a little too friendly, and intrigued by Armin. Bill kept touching Armin’s blonde hair, and had continuously called him pretty. When Bill touched Armin’s lips, and told him that he had a pretty mouth, Armin realized he wasn’t safe there.

He hadn’t understood the severity of what Bill had told him, not at the time, but, Armin knew he didn’t want to find out. Everything Bill said, and all of his touches creeped Armin out. By the third day, Armin was locking the bedroom door. The temporary father, in a drunken, rage-filled stupor had kicked the door off of the wall. That left Armin vulnerable in a way he couldn’t stand. He didn’t know these people, and he didn’t want to.

All Armin wanted was to live with his best friends, but the courts thought they knew better than he did, so much so that they placed him in a hell hole of a house. And as the days had passed by, Bill’s sick fascination with Armin only heightened, with slightly more intimate touches. Armin would shy away, and then would be pulled back, or hit. Armin learned quickly to sit, and let himself be touched in ways that made his skin crawl.

By the sixth day, those invasive hands had begun to massage the insides of Armin’s thighs. Armin squirmed uncomfortably on Bill’s lap, feeling the all-too familiar poking sensation against his bottom. _If this goes on any longer, he’s going to touch me in bad places_. Armin thought to himself, as he tried desperately to tune out the feel of those hands rubbing, and squeezing his knee. _I have to get out of here_. _But how_? Armin wondered, and mulled over those thoughts as Bill tried to assure him that it was normal for boys to touch other boys. Armin did not think there was anything normal about _this_. Not in _this_ context.

Those thoughts kept Armin’s mind busy, well into the next day. Armin hid in the small bedroom, as he had done the last few days. Since there was no door, he knew he wasn’t safe. And any attempts to contact his friends had been failures, which meant that no one was going to save him. He had to save himself.

On the dresser, Armin had propped his phone up, and had just set it to record. Armin knew that the only way anyone would believe that he was being touched against his will was if he had proof. So he waited for Bill to inevitably come in. If everything went well, Armin could take the video straight to the social worker who would then have to place him in a different home, one that hopefully wouldn’t contain sexual predators.

If luck was on Armin’s side, he knew he could even maybe get Bill arrested for touching a minor with lewd hands. The only way Armin figured Bill might not end up in jail was if the court decided that since there was no kissing, no hand-to-dick, and no penetration, that the touches weren’t as lewd as they actually were. Some courts were fucked up like that.

 _I can handle a little touching. The benefit will outweigh the cost_. Armin told himself, and fidgeted on the bed. He glanced at the window, that had metal bars on the outside to trap him inside. It was snowing. He heard the front door open and ran his hands through his hair that would undoubtedly be pulled, and slobbered on. Armin wasn’t sure why Bill liked his hair, but he did. Armin suddenly wanted to chop his hair off.

Within moments, Bill stepped into the room. He shrugged his jacket off and tossed it to the floor. Bill approached Armin, who tensed as he braced himself for the inevitable. A touch to his hair. A touch to his thigh. _I can do this_. Armin reminded himself, and flattened his legs on the bed, to curl them around his body. This way, he felt his private areas would be guarded. Not that Bill had touched him there yet, but anything was possible at this point.

“You sit like a faggot.” Bill commented, as he climbed on to the bed. Armin glanced to the phone, and saw the red recording light was flashing. He then looked back to Bill, and set his hands over his own lap.

“Is…that bad?” Armin asked coyly, and tilted his head to the side, wanting to sound as innocent as possible for the camera. He was already innocent, but a stronger act couldn’t hurt the cause. Obviously, Bill’s comment had been derogatory, based on his tone Armin picked up on.

“Yes. Fags take it up the ass.” Bill responded nastily, as he began to paw at Armin’s face and hair. Armin squeezed one eye shut, and only partially forced himself to blush at the crude words.

“Wh-what?” Armin stammered, shocked and confused. He understood Bill had referenced sex in some fashion or another. He was pretty sure that that kind of speech was inappropriate. He hoped the social worker would agree with him when he showed the video to her.

“Don’t play coy. You’re a fag. Men don’t sit like that.” Bill chided, and prodded Armin’s legs open. The awkward sitting position still was reminiscent of a female, so Bill grabbed Armin’s ankles and pulled his legs forwards.

Armin yelped in surprise, and fell backwards, on to the bed. None of that was an act for the camera. Armin pressed his trembling legs together, shocked by the way he had been manhandled. Bill then ripped Armin’s legs open again, pushing them as far apart as he could. “Ow!” Armin cried, feeling a sharp pain shoot through his thigh.

“Don’t be a baby. I am just going to touch you a little, and then I am going to shove my cock into your ass.” Bill told Armin, as he nestled himself between his legs. He grabbed the front of Armin’s pajama’s, and ripped the fabric open. Buttons popped off, and fell on to the floor.

“My b-butt?” Armin asked, agog at the horrific idea of a penis penetrating him. _He was only supposed to touch me a little_. _Is he really…is he really going to hurt me_!? Armin wondered, as he internally began to flip out.

“Oh yes. I am going to fuck your tight little ass and pound into you until you’re sore and swollen. You might even bleed a little. And then when morning comes, I am going to split you in two all over again and fuck you harder, and harder.” Bill promised, and grinned sadistically upon seeing the raw fear well up in Armin’s wide eyes.

“N-no.” Armin protested softly, as the awful words echoed in his head. He suddenly felt light-headed, and couldn’t breathe as Bill began to tug at his blonde hair. "Ow, ow!" Armin cried, and clawed at Bill's hands. _What is he doing_!?

These sinister touches now held a terrifying implication, one that made Armin want to scream, and flee into the night. His heart rate quickened, and every instinct in him pressured him to run. _I am only twelve. This can’t—this can’t be happening to me_. Armin fretted, as his wrists were grabbed, and placed above his head.

“St-stop…stop…” Armin pleaded, twisting and turning underneath Bill. He was too scared to thrash, knowing full well that if he resisted too much, he would be smacked. “I’m scared…I don't like this…” Armin said, having forgotten about the camera. His cries were real. Too real.

“Mmm. You’re pretty when you cry.” Bill commented lewdly, and pat Armin’s wet cheek. Armin shied away from the hand, trembling from fear. Bill rolled his eyes, and yanked Armin’s pants down, exposing the young flesh to the chill in the air. His hand gripped Armin’s hip.

Something in Armin snapped then. “Don’t touch me!” Armin screamed while he pried his wrists free in an unexpected show of adrenaline induced strength. Armin tried to push himself off of the bed. Bill grabbed Armin, and thrust him against the mattress.

“Fine, I’ll fuck you like the little bitch you are.” Bill growled, and forced a now-thrashing Armin on to his stomach. Armin shrieked, and as he felt Bill’s disgustingly hot body press against his, he turned his rampant fear into a weapon.

“I said no!” Armin yelled, and snatched the lamp off of the table, and as he twisted around, he whacked Bill with the lamp. Bill swore loudly and recoiled. Armin scrambled off of the bed, half falling as he did. Armin ran towards the door, and almost forgot the phone in his haste. He paused just long enough to grab the phone, tugged his pants back up, and then scurried out the door and headed for the front door. Armin ripped the door open, and headed out into the cold, December night.

Armin didn’t stop running. He slipped, and fell on the icy roads. A cry of pain echoed throughout the frigid night air. Armin hastily tried to push himself back up, but his hands slipped on the icy ground. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked over his shoulder to see if he was being pursued. The road was dark, and empty, yet Armin felt no better. His sense of fear heightened as he carefully pushed himself up, and inched on to the snowy sidewalk.

There was a flickering street lamp that he perched himself under, and nursed his elbow with his hand for a long moment as the cold pierced through his bones. He looked around himself then, and realized he had no idea where he was. Armin fished out his phone from his pocket, and dialed Eren’s number that he had memorized before being taken from his home.

 _Please, please answer, Eren_. Armin pleaded silently, as he curled his legs against his shivering body. The phone rang, and rang, and then went to Eren’s voicemail. Fear welled up inside of Armin’s heart then. _I am going to freeze death_. Armin worried, and felt his eyes sting with fresh tears. He curled in on himself, and began to rub his hands together to regain some type of warmth to them, and blew on them with his breath.

The heat from the electric light did not take the edge off of the boy dressed in too-thin pajama’s. He could see his breath in the cold air, and felt his fingers and toes begin to sting from the brisk air.

 _Ring! Ring! Riiiiiiiing_!

Jolting upright, Armin fumbled with the phone and saw that Eren was calling him. Armin tried desperately to swipe the screen. He barely managed to swipe the screen at the last second in his haste.

“Hey…you called?” Eren’s drowsy voice sounded from the other line. He had been sleeping, like normal people did at two in the morning. His tone was relieved, though, since this was the first time they had been able to talk to each other in a week.

“Help.” Was all Armin managed to choke out of his too-cold lungs. He was panicked, only too aware that the cold could kill people. 

“Where are you?” Eren asked, his voice alert, and serious now because of Armin’s desperate tone.

 “Don’t…know…” Armin confessed, his voice shaky, and soft—too soft. “C-come…please…” Armin stuttered in the form of a plea. The tears on his cheeks froze into icicles that burned his cheeks, yet the tears kept coming, and freezing on his face.

“Well, just stay on the phone. I am going to get Dad. We’ll find you, wherever you are, but if you can tell us anything, anything at all, we’ll find you faster.” Eren responded, and then his voice faded into hurried footsteps. Armin listened to the faint noises of Eren barging into his father’s room, and heard him yelling, and making a passionate scene to get his father awake, and alert.

“Dad, Dad, Dad! Armin’s on the phone. Something’s wrong.” Eren shouted, his voice loud over the phone. Armin heard Dr. Jaeger’s voice, but he couldn’t discern what was said. He kept huddled against himself, and focused on the comforting sound of Eren’s voice.

At some point, Armin had lost his focus because suddenly Dr. Jaeger’s voice had replaced Eren’s. “Armin. Where are you? Are you okay?” Dr. Jaeger asked, his voice clear, and calm.

“I’m c-cccold…” Armin responded tiredly, feeling the cold begin to settle into his bones. He just wanted to sleep, and pretend as if he had never met Bill, and that drunken guy. How did they ever become approved as foster parents in the first place?

“But where?” Dr. Jaeger pressed urgently, while Armin’s teeth chattered noisily.

 _Where_? Armin repeated in his head, and looked around himself. He spotted a street sign, and then forgot why it was important. “Honneyssssuckllle?” Armin guessed, squinting at it. His voice was beginning to slur.

“Keep talking to him, Eren. He doesn’t sound good.” Dr. Jaeger instructed, and then Armin could hear Eren’s voice return to the forefront of the phone.

“Honeysuckle and what?” Eren inquired, followed by the noise of a door shutting. Armin blinked, uncomprehending Eren’s question. He opened his mouth to respond, then lost his train of thought. The phone slid out of Armin’s weak, trembling grasp. Armin did not even realize until Eren was shouting over the phone, yelling to—or at him. Armin just frowned, and curled tighter against himself.

His breathing was slow, and shallow. He pawed at the phone, but dropped it quite a few times before he gave up and laid down in the snow. He heard Eren’s yells, and mumbled an incoherent response. More frantic yells sounded from the phone, but Armin couldn’t understand anymore where the yells were coming from, nor who they were voiced by. _Just let me sleep_...Armin thought, despite how Eren's voice was comforting. 

“There!” Eren shouted, and ended the phone call as he leapt out of the moving car from the open window with no regard to himself. “Armin, I’m coming!” Eren promised, as his father shouted after him. Eren rushed to Armin’s side, and knelt down. Armin looked up at Eren with confusion, and furrowed eyebrows.

Dr. Jaeger was right behind Eren, and pushed him out of the way. “Armin, can you hear me?” Dr. Jaeger asked, as he touched a warm hand to Armin’s neck to check his pulse. Eren pulled his blue scarf off of his neck and as Dr. Jaeger carefully pulled a unresponsive Armin into his lap, and hurriedly wrapped the scarf around Armin’s neck.

“We have to get him inside.” Dr. Jaeger declared, as he stood up, and brought Armin with him.

“Can’t you move any faster than!?” Eren yelled then, irritated with his Dad’s slow, careful movements. He was scared, confused, and angry. What happened to Armin to make him rush out into the dead of a cold night? Would he be okay? Armin’s lips were blue!

“If I jar him, he could experience cardiac arrest.” Dr. Jeager responded, as he brought Armin to the car. Armin’s head lolled against Dr. Jaeger’s chest, as his eyes shut. He felt safe.

“What type of crap is that?” Eren demanded, as he followed his father around the car, to the passenger side door. “We can warm him with the heater, and I can rub his arms and lay with him!” Eren suggested, twelve and ignorant.

“Do you want him to die? Sit down and hold him still against you.” Dr. Jaeger commanded impatiently, knowing the longer that Armin was exposed to the frigid air, the less chance he had of waking up. He feared it might already be too late, now that Armin was unconscious.

Eren climbed into the car and held his arms out to receive Armin. “Do not try to soothe him. Do not do anything other than hold him against you.” Dr. Jaeger insisted, as he entrusted the frail blonde to Eren. Eren nodded brusquely, and wrapped his arms around Armin’s trembling body.

“If you massage him, if you move him, he could die. I am serious, Eren, this is _serious_.” Dr. Jaeger warned again, and then hurriedly rounded the car to the drivers side.

Dr. Jaeger sat down, slammed the door shut, and then turned the heat knob to its lowest level. He then rolled the windows up, and drove them home. Eren, for once in his life, listened to his father, because he was scared out of his mind that Armin was barely breathing.

“Is he going to be okay?” Eren asked tentatively, as the car came to a stop in the garage. Dr. Jaeger shook his head.

“I don’t know, Eren. If we aren’t careful, he could die. He could die even if we are careful, because he fell asleep in the cold. All we’ll be able to do is to see if he wakes up.” Dr. Jaeger responded honestly, as he shut the car off and climbed out of the car. He walked around to Eren’s side, opened the door, and scooped Armin up, into his arms. Eren knew that because his father was a doctor, that he should trust him with Armin’s life, so he didn’t protest.

“Isn’t there anything I can do?” Eren asked as he clambered out of the car, shut the door, and followed after his father. Dr. Jaeger stepped into the house, and brought Armin to Eren’s room. Eren chased him, turning lights on as he did. He slid around his father and pulled the blankets away from his bed, so that Armin could be placed on to the bed.

“You may lay with him, but I can not stress it enough, Eren. Don’t massage him. Don’t pet him. Don’t stroke his hair. You need to be still.” Dr. Jaeger told his son, and carefully laid Armin on to the bed, and even more tentatively rolled Armin on to his side so the blanket could cover everything except his pale face.

“Okay, okay. I won’t move.” Eren swore, and climbed on to the bed with slow movements. He shifted underneath the blanket, and pressed himself against Armin’s back. Dr. Jaeger left, and then returned with a chair to sit on to keep a watch over Armin and almost more importantly, Eren, to make sure he didn’t touch Armin unnecessarily.

“Now, help me get his clothes off. He can’t wear snow dampened pajama’s.” Dr. Jaeger instructed Eren, and who balked at the idea of undressing his unconscious friend.

“We can’t invade his privacy like that!” Eren protested loudly, but to his credit, he didn’t make a jerky, angry movement.

“What’s more important? His life or his modesty?” Dr. Jaeger countered, as he lifted the blankets up enough to grab at the buttons on Armin’s shirt. He paused, noticing a few of the buttons were missing. The shirt was half open. _Could he have felt warm_?

Eren opened and closed his mouth a few times in indecision, then he helped his father to carefully undress Armin. “Are those bruises on his wrists?” Eren asked, focusing on the handprint shaped bruises on Armin’s wrists.

“There’s bruises along his sides, face, chest, and on his stomach. My assumption is that he ran away because he was being hit which is unfortunately all too common to happen to children in foster homes.” Dr. Jaeger theorized, and pulled Armin’s pants off of his legs. He was relieved to not see any obvious signs of sexual abuse. It seemed as if the blonde had at least been able to retain his innocence because the bruises on his thighs and ankles correlated with kicks.

“Why is this world so cruel?” Eren lamented, feeling sympathy for Armin who had had a really difficult life already. Eren too had lost his mother though, and now he might lose his best friend. He frowned, and cuddled Armin gently, as Dr. Jaeger tucked them both in and the sat down.

"You know I've been trying to adopt him. The fact he trusts us enough to call us when he's scared is a good sign." Dr. Jaeger mentioned, resting his arms on his legs. Eren simply nodded, and fretted over what his best friend must have gone through.

Together they dutifully watched over Armin, well into the morning. The only conversation that went on between them was when Dr. Jaeger wanted Eren to report on Armin’s breathing, pulse, and whether he was shivering still or not. Eren did, however, speak softly against Armin’s ear throughout the night. He told fun stories, of the adventures they had together. He made it a point to leave some stories out, and particular incidents because his father _was_ listening.

When the clock struck five, Mikasa came into the room to wake Eren up, as part of their daily routine. She stopped immediately, noticing Eren was cuddling a body on the bed, and Dr. Jaeger was dozing off in the chair. Her entrance jerked him awake and, he informed her of last nights excursion.

“Is he okay?” Mikasa asked, concerned for her friend who had already had a hard life, like she had. They were both orphans.

“He is still shivering. However, I think he’ll be okay.” Dr. Jaeger replied, as he stood up. “You don’t have to attend school today. I am calling in to work myself.” Dr. Jaeger added, as he stepped into the hallway. Mikasa nodded and followed him out of the room, intent on making a warm breakfast for everyone. Dr. Jaeger, meanwhile, started a fire in the fire place, to heat the house up.

By six in the morning, Armin stirred. Eren jerked awake, feeling the bed shift. He saw Armin roll over to face him. The little blonde was still asleep, and was mostly unaware of his surroundings, but he buried his face against Eren’s neck. Eren wasn’t sure if Armin was just seeking warmth out, or if Armin smelled something familiar and was gravitating towards it. Maybe it was both. Eren didn’t know.

What he did know was that Armin must be recovering if he was well enough to shift around on his own. Armin was still trembling, but color had returned to his face, and his breathing had returned to normal. Eren dared to stroke Armin’s hair, careful not to touch his head. He figured that since hair was dead, he could get away with touching it.

“Ngh…” Armin groaned, and sleepily whacked at Eren’s hand. Eren blinked with confusion. Armin had never attempted to push him away before. The light rustling noise of the blanket sounded, as Armin shifted again. He roused awake, and felt the heat, and firmness of a body pressed against his own.

Instantly, Armin was awake with alarm. He pushed at Eren. “G-get off of me!” Armin screeched hysterically, unaware of his current surroundings.

“Whoa! H-hey, c-calm down, Armin!” Eren responded loudly with concern, as he grabbed at Armin’s arms in an attempt to keep him from falling off of the bed. Armin continued to scramble away from Eren, terrified that almost freezing to death last night was just a dream, and that he had woken up next to that perverted teenager that had tried to rape him. He only managed to fall off the bed in his frightened stupor.

Instinctively, Eren dived after Armin, in an attempt to catch him. Eren managed to wrap his arms around Armin, but he fell with him. They landed hard on to the ground, each letting out a cry of pain that jolted their nerves. Armin was gasping now, his breath hard and fast.

“No, no, no…I said no!” Armin cried, trembling on the ground as tears streamed down his cheeks while he shoved, and clawed at Eren.

This was what Dr. Jaeger walked in on. Eren and Armin’s legs were half on the bed, and were caught up in the blankets, while their bodies were splayed awkwardly on top of each other. Armin was crying, while Eren was confused, and concerned as fuck.

“What the hell are you talking about!?” Eren asked incredulous, as he pushed himself up on his elbows to alleviate some of the pressure Armin must have felt. Armin winced at the anger in Eren’s voice, and recoiled, throwing his arms over his face. “Heeey, who the fuck touched you?” Eren demanded to know, while he tried to pull his legs from the blankets. His knee accidentally pushed against Armin’s thigh.

That was it. Armin started to scream.

Dr. Jaeger pushed Eren away, and sat Armin up, while trying to gently hush him. He made it a point not to constrict Armin in his arms and kept one arm outstretched towards Eren to keep him at bay. Mikasa hurried into the room, and stopped. Armin was trembling, and bawling.

Neither friend had ever seen Armin act like that before.

“Give him space. Don’t touch him. Let him realize on his own that he is okay.” Dr. Jaeger instructed the concerned kids he was responsible for. Eren opened his mouth to argue, then decided that now was not the time to do because the yelling could upset Armin further. Mikasa nodded, and knelt down near Armin. Eren scooted closer, but neither of them touched him. Armin had curled up into a tight ball and continued to cry.

It must have been a learned reflex.

“Why is he like this?” Eren inquired, helplessly looking to his father for an answer. “He was only with them for a week.”

“I am not a children’s psychiatrist, but I do know that we as humans are adaptable, yet breakable. This may be the way he learned to survive there, or, he is breaking down after what ever abuse he was put through.” Dr. Jaeger replied, as he observed Armin’s breaths, and pulse.

“But a week—“ Eren began, but Mikasa sent him a _shut up_ glare.

“A week can feel like a lifetime if you’re being hurt. Those bruises are not all fresh. Some of them are days old, meaning it was not an isolated incident.” Dr. Jaeger informed him, and resisted his own urge to comfort Armin. As the adult, and the doctor, he needed to set an example for the kids. He knew enough about these situations to know that giving Armin space was not the wrong move to make.

A groan left Eren’s throat. He obviously wanted to say more, but he didn’t.

Within minutes, Armin began to calm himself. He realized that he was not being grabbed at, and slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. Armin saw the familiar faces of his friends, and Dr. Jaeger. “How…” Armin started uncertainly, as he looked at each of his friends questioningly.

“Don’t you remember? You called me last night, and wanted me to come and pick you up and bring you home.” Eren answered, and offered Armin a welcoming smile. Armin clearly needed more time to process Eren’s words, judging from his blank expression so Eren did not say more.

 _It…wasn’t a dream? I escaped_? Armin realized slowly, beginning to piece together the events of last night. _Bill threw me on the bed and began to touch me, and rip at my clothes and hair_. Armin unconsciously placed a hand over his sore head. _I escaped then, somehow…and ran into the cold night and I called Eren_.

After that, Armin didn’t remember anything else. Somehow, Eren had found him, and brought him home.

“How did you find me?” Armin wondered with awe, and wrapped his arms around himself. He felt cold, but hadn’t quite acknowledged why. Dr. Jaeger stood up, grabbed the blanket off of the bed, and then wrapped it around Armin’s shoulders, partially to warm him, and to cover his little, naked body from view.

“Friendship.” Eren responded with a cheeky, prideful grin. Armin’s cheeks tinged pink. He nodded slowly, and looked to Mikasa and Dr. Jaeger.

“H-hello.” Armin greeted meekly, feeling a little awkward that he was here, unannounced, and, a mess.

“Will you two excuse us for a moment? I need to talk to Armin alone.” Dr. Jaeger said, not wanting Armin to have an audience when the time came for the truth to come out. Eren opened his mouth to argue, but Mikasa grabbed his arm.

“We’ll reconnect later.” Mikasa told Eren, and pulled him out of the room. Armin pulled the blanket around himself tighter, and watched them go with concerned eyes. Dr. Jaeger sat down, wanting to appear as least intimidating as possible because Armin would never talk if he felt intimidated.

“You have bruises all over your body, what happened?” Dr. Jaeger questioned, getting right to the point. Armin straightened his shoulders as he tensed. He brought his legs against his chest, as if wanting to hide. “Look, by law, I am required to return you to your foster family.”

“NO!” Armin exclaimed forcefully, unable to hide the terror that illuminated his blue eyes with fresh tears. “No, no, don’t take me back there!” Armin pleaded desperately, knowing that if he ever returned there that Bill would force him down on the bed again and succeed in tainting Armin’s innocence.

“Just be honest with me, and I’ll do what I can to protect you, I promise.” Dr. Jaeger gently encouraged Armin who glanced nervously to the bed. 

“C-can I just show you?” Armin asked, wanting no part of voicing the abuse he went through if he could just _show_ it to Dr. Jaeger. Dr. Jaeger wasn’t sure what to expect, but he nodded affirmatively. Armin pointed to the bed. “M-my phone.”

Since Armin made no effort to stand, Dr. Jaeger stood up and found the phone on the bed. He brought it to Armin and let the little blonde swipe the screen. Armin brought up a video, handed the phone back to Dr. Jaeger and looked away while wrapping his arms around himself. He wasn't sure he could watch it. 

The video was horrifying. Armin was being touched by a teenager much taller, and stronger than he was. Armin, in the video, was clearly uncomfortable, and terrified out of his mind. His little voice was meek, and soft with terror. And as much as Armin didn't want to relive the night, he found himself drawn to the video out of horrified curiosity.

“It hurt so much.” Armin commented softly, squeezing Dr. Jaegers arm with both of his hands. Dr. Jaeger straightened his back, and paused the video. He looked to Armin, who had just watched his legs be ripped open.

“You shouldn’t be watching this.” Dr. Jaeger told Armin, who was trembling anxiously.

“I lived it. There’s nothing worse than that.” Armin responded, and returned his scared gaze to the phone. He wanted to confirm what did, or did not happen to him since he couldn’t remember how he escaped last night. Dr. Jaeger frowned with disapproval, but continued to play the video.

Once the video Armin’s shirt was ripped open, Dr. Jaeger stood up, and left the room, leaving Armin perplexed on the ground. Dr. Jaeger shut himself in his bedroom and locked the door, then resumed the video. He watched in horror as the video Armin was pushed into the mattress, and was held down.

 _Damn it. Those missing buttons on his shirt. He was raped_. Dr. Jaeger guessed grimly, as the video Armin’s pants were pulled down. _What a monster_. Dr. Jaeger thought, feeling sick to his stomach as the defenseless Armin was forced on to his stomach.

Suddenly, Armin found the will to fight, and had whacked the sexual predator with a lamp. Armin’s flushed face blew up the camera, then the video changed scenery to the floor. Dr. Jaeger figured Armin was not concerned with turning the record button off, and was only concerned with seeking freedom. _Good boy. Good, good boy...he saved himself_.

White snow appeared in the video, blurry from the quick movements. Black pavement consumed the phone then, as did Armin’s pants, and sobs. There was about five minutes of this before the recording ended, either deliberately, or by mistake.

Either way, Dr. Jaeger felt relief flood through his body. Armin’s innocence had not been stolen from him after all. The phone was definitely good evidence to use to get Armin out of that horrific foster home. But Dr. Jaeger knew that even if he marched down to the police station to report the crime, Armin would still be forced to go back to his “family” until the police could determine whether the video showed anything lewd or not.

Then a case would have to be built and people would need to be interviewed…and all during that time, Armin would probably be mercilessly raped and left to fend for himself. The police were not a viable option. Dr. Jaeger also knew if he tried to keep Armin, he could be charged with kidnapping. He couldn’t _just_ keep Armin. And he was _not_ going to give Armin a choice about going back there. Armin was not going back there. Ever again.

But the question Dr. Jaeger mulled over was how could he protect Armin and keep him with him without being arrested for kidnapping?

Black mail.

A devious grin spread across Dr. Jaeger’s lips. He knew just how to protect Armin. All it would take was a quick phone call, and a calm, but confrontational meeting.

Back in the room, Armin huddled on the bed, and nursed his ankle that was hurting. He couldn’t remember why it hurt so bad. Armin touched the swollen ankle tentatively, and hissed quietly from the pain the simple touch brought on.

 _Ugh. I don’t remember much_. Armin thought worriedly, and placed a hand over his throbbing head. At this point, he couldn’t tell if he was experiencing another stress induced headache, or if he had hit his head last night. What worried, and confused him the most was the fact that he was naked underneath the blanket. _Why am I naked_? _Did he…did he touch me and I don’t remember_? Armin fretted, beginning to over think last night.

If Dr. Jaeger had _just_ let him watch the entire video, Armin might have the answers he needed to placate his racing mind. Armin worried more because he had heard about people who blocked traumatizing events out of their head. He wondered if he had done that. Armin remembered being scared out of his mind when he had been pushed onto his stomach. Had the fear overwhelmed his cognitive abilities? He _didn’t_ know, and that was stressing him out.

“Hey.” Armin looked up upon hearing Dr. Jaeger’s voice. Dr. Jaeger sat down in front of Armin, ready to be the soft landing Armin probably needed. “What questions do you have for me?” Dr. Jaeger asked, figuring Armin would have a lot of questions.

“Why am I naked?” Armin blurted, frantically, with wide, fearful eyes. He continued in a rush. “Did he—did he—“ Dr. Jaeger placed his index fingers over Armin’s lips to shush him.

“No. He did not rape you last night.” Dr. Jaeger answered bluntly, because anything less at this point would have been insulting to Armin. Dr. Jaeger didn’t like it, but Armin had obviously been exposed to a lot of sexual terminology, and references. A part of his innocence had been tainted.

Relief flickered through Armin’s eyes. He blinked the tears away, and relaxed against the pillows. The concern that had stressed him out the most was gone.

“You are naked because your clothes were damp from the snow. I took them off of you last night so you could have a chance at warming up.” Dr. Jaeger told the little blonde haired boy, who hugged the blanket tightly to himself, partially for warmth.

“I do not remember anything after I ran outside into the snow, but my ankle really hurts.” Armin admitted, and tentatively stuck his foot out of the blanket, to show it off to Dr. Jaeger who had nursed many of his wounds over the last few years.

“It is a sprain. If you fell last night in your haste to escape, it is plausible your ankle could have twisted.” Dr. Jaeger suggested, than turned towards the open door. “Eren, bring an ice pack in.” He called, and heard Eren give a vague response back from some other part of the home.

“Oh…I do not remember how I even escaped. He was on top of me. I couldn’t move. I was…I was powerless…” Armin recalled, clenching his hands into fists. _I am so useless_. _Eren had to save me again_. Armin thought, and trembled. He didn’t notice Eren step into the room with an ice pack in his hands.

“That is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about.” Dr. Jaeger said, distracting Armin from his negative thoughts. He clasped a hand over one of Armin’s pale, trembling hands. “You were extremely clever, and brave last night. I could not be more proud of you.” Dr. Jaeger swore, praising Armin sincerely.

“Wh-what?” Armin stammered, and furrowed his eyebrows together. “D-don’t patronize me…that’s so cruel…” Armin fretted, with hurt flashing across his eyes. He had thought that he could trust Dr. Jaeger enough to not patronize him. Eren looked to his father.

“You whacked that guy in the head with a lamp, despite how he hit you before. Would you not call that brave?” Dr. Jaeger pointed out, since Armin clearly took the praise the wrong way. Armin quieted, and pursed his lips together. He wanted to argue. Dr. Jaeger didn’t let him. “You thought that the guy might touch you, so you set your phone up to record, and catch him in the act. That was clever. It was really, really clever and I am so proud of you. I think your parents would be proud too.” Dr. Jaeger insisted gently, and stroked his thumb across Armin’s knuckles in an attempt to comfort him.

Armin had heard enough. He couldn’t even remember the last time someone praised him, but it felt damn wonderful just to not be cursed at. Hell, Dr. Jaeger was even _proud_ of him. That type of positive reinforcement had been withheld from Armin for so long. It was all he had wanted to hear, but now, he didn’t think he deserved it and hearing it felt surreal. But what bothered, and pleased Armin the most was the mention of his parents. Armin lost it. He cradled his head in his arms, hunched over, and began to bawl loudly.

Eren gasped, and hurried over. “What’s wrong, Armin?” Eren asked, with concern. Dr. Jaeger reached his arm out and gently rubbed Armin’s back with his hand. With his free hand, he grabbed the ice pack from Eren and placed it over Armin’s swollen ankle.

“You did well, Armin. I really am proud of you. I just wish you had had someone you could have relied on to save you, so that you wouldn’t have had to save yourself.” Dr. Jaeger continued softly with the praise, and repeatedly stroked Armin’s back. Armin mumbled something incoherently, and cried harder. His shoulders trembled from the force of his sorrowful cries.

A bit helplessly, Eren watched his father try to soothe Armin. The praises, and soft assurances kept coming, but Armin only seemed to cry louder. He had endured a lot throughout his young life, and he couldn’t hold it all in anymore. Eren then placed his hand over Armin’s quaking shoulder. “Don’t touch me!” Armin shouted, and smacked Eren’s hand away from him. Eren recoiled from the force of Armin’s tone.

“Be careful how you touch him from now on.” Dr. Jaeger told Eren, who was at a complete loss of what to do.

“How come you get to touch him?” Eren snapped, irritated that Dr. Jaeger could rub Armin’s back without being smacked away.

“If you’re going to raise your voice, you need to leave. Armin is hurting, can’t you see that?” Dr. Jaeger pointed out, and slowly pulled Armin against his body, in the gentle way that parents did. Armin seemed to respond well to the touch, because he wrapped his arms around Dr. Jeager and cried shamelessly, letting out all of his pent-up emotions from the last week. Eren gaped, perplexed that Armin was leaning into Dr. Jaeger’s fatherly touch.

“O-of course. That’s why I want to comfort him too.” Eren said, practically whining at this point. Armin heard the whine in Eren’s voice, and felt guilty for smacking him away, but he did not think he could handle having _more_ hands on his body. The _only_ reason Armin wasn’t pushing Dr. Jaeger away was because of the enormous sense of security embedded within the warm, confident touches. Dr. Jaeger knew what he was doing. Eren didn’t. Dr. Jaeger was also an adult.

“You can comfort him when Armin’s foster family arrive within the hour.” Dr. Jaeger suggested, as he stroked Armin’s messy hair. Armin blanched, and pushed himself away from the doctor.

“Wh-wh-what?” Armin stammered, while panic surged through them. He felt lightheaded, and cold. “Don’t—don’t send me back! Please, p-please, I’ll do anything, _anything_ to stay here!” Armin blubbered through his tears, as he pleaded for his life. He had his legs curled against his chest, and again held the blanket tightly around himself.

“Dad! You can’t send him back there.” Eren shouted, enraged that his dad was even considering something so awful.

“He’s going to _touch_ me and _hurt_ me.” Armin wailed, terrified of what would happen to him when he was alone with those monsters. _He’ll hit me and he’ll hit me and then he’ll touch me_. Armin turned green and lurched forwards, bending over. Eren gasped, and pulled Armin’s hair out of his face, while the boy threw his pitiful dinner up, on to the floor.

“Will you both relax and listen for a minute?” Dr. Jaeger demanded, since they both were flipping the fuck out. Eren looked up, while Armin continued to heave, and sob. “I am going to black mail him with the video evidence you cleverly procured, Armin. I will keep you, and he will keep gaining money for you. That is the temporary scenario.” Dr. Jaeger explained, raising his voice so Armin would hear him even over the dry heaves and hiccups.

“Wait, we get to keep him?” Eren asked hopefully, feeling relieved that his Dad seemed to have a plan.

“Yes. I must meet with him here. You two, and Mikasa will stay here in this room, with the door locked. None of you are allowed to make a sound. If you have to hold each other’s mouths, do so because if he knows Armin is here, the situation might not go as planned.” Dr. Jaeger stated, as he stood up.

“We’ll stay here, then.” Eren decided, and watched his father leave the room. Mikasa walked in then, and kicked the door shut with her foot. She had a tray of food in her hands, that was meant for Armin, but she merely set it on the nightstand because Armin was still heaving, and panicking.

To say he was stressed out was an understatement.

~End Memory~

 _Is he…crying_? Eren wondered, as he felt a warm liquid repeatedly splatter on to his neck, and then slide down his shirt. He resisted the urge to hug Armin tighter, and kept his arms draped loosely around Armin’s trembling body. _Yeah. He’s crying. Fuck. I shouldn’t have said anything_. Eren chided himself, figuring Armin must be thinking of the past since Eren had so callously brought it up.

At this point, Eren knew if he said anything, Armin would pull away, and contain his tears. Armin did not like to cry in front of people. He was shockingly prideful like that. But at the same time, Armin was only human, and fifteen. Eren understood that, probably better than anyone else because he felt the same way—he did not dare to cry in front of people.

For Armin to be crying on him now, a lot certainly had changed between them since back then. Eren felt as if Armin trusted him, and felt a sense of pride about that. Eren decided to let Armin have this moment. He wouldn’t ruin it by tightening his hold and making Armin feel trapped or something.

“Will you…hold me?” Armin suddenly asked, his voice quiet. Eren _almost_ wasn’t sure he heard Armin at all, but over the years, Eren was very familiar with Armin’s voice.

“Always.” Eren promised, and happily tightened his arms around Armin’s trembling body. Mikasa watched the friends find comfort in each other and smiled.


	3. Armin's First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi takes Armin on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally made a new chapter for Attack Con. 
> 
> The best song to listen to in regards to this chapter is called What If by Kane Brown.
> 
> It doesn't hurt to listen to Taylor Swift, Katy Parry, Avril, Carly Rae Jepson's Maybe...all of those teenage, highschool, romances. But the other major singer is that 50 Shades of Grey one. The one that goes, "I'll let you set the pace 'cuz my head is spinning and I ain't thinkin straight," which I don't like those movies btw I do have some class but still. You can't understand my vision if you don't know those songs.

**Attack Con**

**Chapter 3: Armin's First Date**

November 4th.

Attack Con.

8:30 A.M.

 _I want to see him again._ Armin thought, as he stared at the ceiling with boredom. He wanted to feel that rush of excitement that had made him feel _alive,_ and all because Levi had _touched him_. A touch to his hair…a kiss to his lips…Armin shuddered with desire, brought about by the confident swagger of Levi’s gait. Dr. Jaeger had been confident and sure of himself as well all those years ago.

The confidence the two exuded were different, and yet, Armin gravitated towards it all the same. Dr. Jaeger had told Armin before—many times, that he was a brave little boy. Armin still did not believe him, and figured that was why he liked people who were assured of themselves. They displayed the strength he wanted for himself.

His best friend Eren was confident, borderline arrogant, but there was still a reckless, unpredictable edge to Eren that unnerved Armin from time to time. Mikasa was no better, in that she was downright intimidating if she was pissed off. It did not seem to Armin that Levi would ever be scary quite like that. Armin knew he wanted someone who was stable and sturdy and that someone seemed to be Levi.

It might be too early to think of marriage, but Armin did wonder about it because Levi kind of did propose in the heat of the moment…Armin flushed red at the realization he might have been agreeable to the proposal if, at the time, he hadn’t been enduring mind-numbing pain.

That was the power of teenage hormones.

Everything about the situation sounded crazy to Armin, who had never taken a sexual, nor romantic interest in another person before. He had always preferred knowledge over a potential lover. And then the little time he spent with that abusive foster family had killed any sexual desires that might have been awakening in Armin. At least, Armin had thought that those urges had been stamped out. But one look at Levi had intrigued Armin, and then a single touch had rekindled desires he thought he had lost that terrible day.

Maybe time could heal wounds after all?

Just last night, Armin had hugged Eren, and cried on him, arguably the way he should have years ago. Years ago, Eren would have flipped out though, and would have been too touchy. Eren was calmer now, and more respectful, and understanding of Armin’s distaste towards touch.

 _I hope we find him today. I want his phone number._ Armin thought, and rolled on to his side. He could feel the dull ache in his ass and wondered if Advil would lesson it. He pushed himself up, and stretched his arms out above his head, while a soft, sleepy moan rolled off of his tongue. The Advil would have to wait because he hadn’t ate breakfast yet.

With slow, careful movements, Armin slid his legs off of the bed and stood up. He winced, feeling a sharp pain shoot up his spine. _I hope I won’t waddle the whole day._ Armin muttered to himself as he stepped over to the entertainment center where he had put some of his clothes into the drawers for easy access.

From inside the dresser, Armin pulled out a long sleeved, light blue turtle neck sweater. It would keep him warm, and covered. He then grabbed out light brown jeans, which he liked the look of. A clean pair of equally white underwear was snatched out of the drawer, to complete the good-boy look. Armin frowned, and wondered if he should buy casual guy clothes like Eren wore.

Then again, Armin had the suspicion that while Levi had teased him about his choice of outfit, and even judged him for it, he was pretty sure that a part of Levi had liked the good-boy image after all. So maybe his outfits weren’t too bad. Other men certainly didn’t seem to approve of the mommy-dressed-him look but Armin liked it because he felt clean, and _almost_ cared for in them.

Armin headed into the bathroom and shut the door with his foot. He then changed into the clean outfit and looked himself over in the mirror. He tried to primp, and smile, but he just felt awkward, and self-conscious about it so he abandoned the attempt and grabbed the brush. He leisurely brushed the knots out of his hair, that Levi had encouraged, and been mostly responsible for.

Why Levi had taken great care to rough Armin’s hair up yesterday, he wasn’t sure, but if they did get hot and heavy again today, Armin made a mental note to tell Levi not to tug at his hair. He didn’t like it. Not that he had some fascination with his own hair, he just didn’t like the way people tugged on it because that usually hurt.

While Armin was in the bathroom, he applied deodorant and cologne to his body. He never wanted to smell like a gross, sweaty man, nor did he want to look like one. Armin wasn’t opposed to gaining some muscle on his otherwise lithe body, but he also didn’t want to look like a body builder.

Once Armin felt he looked as presentable as he could, he returned to the room and pulled his socks and shoes on. Eren and Mikasa were still sleeping since there wasn’t much for them to do until nine, which was when the panels would open. Armin grabbed his phone, scarf, and his wallet before heading to the door.

A quick breakfast, and a coffee was on his mind as he traveled to the dinning hall, where the light breakfast of bread was served to guests of the hotel. Armin grabbed a blueberry muffin and bit into it. There were a few other desperate moochers that were picking at the different assortment of bread in varying forms. Armin didn’t make it a appoint to converse with anyone as he then entered the hotel’s coffee shop to purchase a warm, sugary coffee.

There was a line of people, but Armin had no where to be so he did not mind waiting. He adjusted his scarf a few times, the one Eren had gave him years ago. He touched it softly, and buried his nose into it to keep warm until he arrived at the counter. Armin pulled the scarf down to talk concisely to the clerk, and handed the required cash over to pay for the hot drink. Then he sidled out of the way of other people who wanted to order a drink, and waited for his coffee to be served.

“Here.” The clerk said distractedly.

“Oh. Thanks.” Armin responded as he took the warm beverage. He stepped out of the shop, and blew over the open mouth piece of the foam lid to cool the hot coffee.

Already, cosplayers were roaming the halls of the hotel. Armin stepped around them because they certainly weren’t going to move, and entered the main lobby. Armin found a couch to sit on and casually watched the people go by. If Levi was still around, Armin hoped to spot him eventually. It was his best chance of finding him, after all. Armin crossed one leg over the other and sipped carefully on the hot drink.

 _I’ll have to thank Eren later._ Armin reminded himself, since he was using Eren’s hard-earned money to purchase what ever he wanted to while at the convention. Eren had given him the money as a birthday present, before they had arrived here. The whole trip was only even possible because of the combined monetary effort from Eren and Mikasa. Armin felt bad, being unable to contribute like usual, but this was their system.

Both Eren and Mikasa attended school, and worked part time while Armin made sure they did not fall behind in their homework, and take home projects. Armin kept the house relatively clean, and did the brunt of the grocery shopping, off of money Eren gave him. And since Armin was clever, he kept track of the money his friends made, and helped them distribute it towards bills, groceries, and other necessities.

This was partially because Eren had little to no concept of the value of money, while Armin knew exactly what most items cost. Mikasa was capable of managing her own money, but she felt secure letting Armin take over the monetary responsibility since she could then focus more on school, and work. In this way, all three teenagers had matured beyond their years.

 _Buy yourself something fun._ Eren had repeatedly told Armin, on the bus ride over to the hotel. That was two days ago. Armin kept brushing Eren off because he hated spending money on himself for frivolous items. The only reason he had bought the Gravitation manga was because it was a book. Books were the only thing that Armin would allow himself to buy. That cute gloomy bear had been tempting, but Armin hadn’t been able to justify the price. Not when money was a constant strain on his mind.

His thoughts were distracted the moment arms leisurely draped themselves around his neck. “Heek!” Armin involuntarily shrieked, and jerked, startled.

“Shh.” Hushed a familiar voice against Armin’s ear. “I’ll just bite you a little.” Armin recognized that husky voice instantly. He twisted around and saw Levi. Relief flooded through Armin’s body. He had been terrified that a stranger had touched him. But his jumpy nerves calmed upon seeing Levi, enough that he even leaned into the touch.

“Could you kiss me instead?” Armin wondered playfully, matching Levi’s joking tone. A wolfish smirk spread across Levi’s face. He leaned down, and planted a kiss on Armin’s puckered lips. Armin moaned softly, then pulled away before the hormones could take control of his mind. “How’d you find me?” Armin inquired, since he hadn’t seen Levi anywhere. He must have came in the front doors of the hotel, or something.

“Your blue scarf makes you stick out amongst this crowd of undesirables.” Levi answered, as he stepped around the couch, to sit beside Armin. Armin fingered the scarf, and made a mental note to thank Eren for it. Everything good in his life seemed to stem from, or be made possible because of Eren. His best friend.

“Undesirables? I think they might be good people.” Armin commented, having seen no reason to think otherwise. Some of them certainly dressed inappropriately, and or outrageously, but fashion or lack there of didn’t necessarily determine a person’s character. Levi scoffed, and draped his arm on the top of the couch. Armin noticed the slight curl of Levi’s arm, and thought he might like it if that arm dropped around his shoulders again.

“They’re all perverts, watching hentai, yaoi, tentacles and rape.” Levi griped callously, lifting one leg on the couch. Armin flinched at the mention of rape.

“Well, maybe some people are like that, but we just had sex behind a soda machine. What does that say about us?” Armin pointed out, since he felt like a pervert for engaging in sexual activity in public. He could not be better than those that read, or watched porn. Not after that.

“That was hot, and it was real. We didn’t do anything raunchy, or unnatural. Tentacles and rape are unnatural.” Levi replied, and plucked Armin’s coffee cup from his hand. He took a long drink from the cup. Armin blinked at him, and hesitantly took the cup back when it was offered to him.

“I wouldn’t know about any of that.” Armin muttered softly, and took a small sip of the coffee. He had heard about tentacle monsters before, but he had made it a point to stay away from mature Sci-fi animes to avoid ever coming across a monstrosity. Armin had also heard about the rape manga’s, which were too popular in BL yaoi manga’s.

For some reason, people seemed to think that it was hot that a handsome guy raped a younger, cuter male because he ‘just wanted him so much he couldn’t wait to fuck him,’ and then the victim always seemed to fall in love with the rapist because ‘he was a good guy’ after all. Armin _hated_ that concept. He even found it offensive, and avoided mainstreme yaoi manga’s as a rule.

 _I never would have liked Bill._ Armin thought, as those memories surfaced to the forefront of his mind.

“What’s with that dark expression?” Levi asked, surprised by Armin’s furrowed brows, and deep frown. Armin just shook his head dismissively. Levi frowned, feeling as if he had said something wrong. Armin shifted a bit, uncomfortable under Levi's expectant gaze.

“Why do a lot of people think that rape is a joke?” Armin wondered with a grimace, and self-consciously pulled his body closer to itself. Levi noticed the complete change in Armin’s body posture. He was guarded now, and closed off from the world. Levi found himself wondering if something had happened to Armin.

“Were you…” Levi began, then thought better of his question and let it hang in the tense air around them.

“No.” Armin answered, and tightened his arm that was around his knees. He still wasn’t looking at Levi though, which bothered the dark haired teen. “Someone tried. I managed to escape, though and ever since then, I’ve been living with my friends you met yesterday.” Armin explained, and took another sip of the beverage. “Oh. That’s also why I don’t want you to pull my hair anymore.” Armin added as an afterthought.

“Damn.” Levi muttered, unsure of what else to say to such an honest confession. He grimaced at the thought of being unable to tug on Armin’s pretty hair from this point forwards but he knew better than to argue about such a trivial matter, especially when dealing with a kid who had been hurt before.

 _That must be why he did not appreciate me shoving him against the elevator corner._ Levi realized, and decided to broach sensitive topics with a bit more finesse from now on. “You did tell me you were an orphan. You’re not living with an adoptive parent, or a foster parent then?” Levi recounted, and thought it was surprising that the little blonde was living with those two friends of his that were just teenagers. Were there no adults in the home?

“No. the foster care parent I was placed with was abusive to me. His son, way older then I, at the time... was the one who tried to…” Armin started, then trailed off, unwilling to voice his troubled thoughts. He shook his head and tried again. “I ran away, and Eren’s father worked out a living situation where I could stay with him. It was shortly after that that he died in a freak accident and left us alone, but we’re all independent, and are managing to live just like anyone else.” Armin told him, figuring honesty would fuel a friendship between them.

“You should sing with me.” Levi suggested, as he studied Armin’s cute face, marred by a frown. “You’d make a decent amount of money, even if you just stood there and looked cute for the videos.” Levi invited, and scooted a little closer to Armin. Armin stared at Levi, perplexed.

“I don’t want to be a part of a gross music video that promotes violence, nor raunchy sex.” Armin refused, staying withdrawn at the thought that Levi was just another classless rapper or hip-hop artist, or worse, some "youtube star."

“Fuck. Is that what you think I sing?” Levi asked, and was unsure whether to be offended or pleased that his gothic appearance gave Armin that impression. “I’ll have to give you one of my CD’s. Prove to you I sing various forms of rock.” Levi decided to dispel the popular misconception that Armin obviously had about him.

“You mean you don’t sing about demons and sex?” Armin inquired skeptically, knowing young up and coming singers had a petulance for singing about horrific, offensive content.

“Nah. I just sing about cute little blondes whose hot pumpkin ass I want to fuck. Right here. Right now.” Levi admitted, teasing Armin shamelessly. Armin flushed red at the too appealing thought of having sex with Levi. Who, he reminded himself, he barely knew. Armin swallowed, and hoped his face wasn’t as red as he thought it was.

“I am flattered, but can we get to know each other first?” Armin questioned curiously, despite the fact he would rather spread his legs for Levi and let their hormones do the talking for them. Levi sat back, looking thoughtful, then he nodded.

“Well, what do you want to know?” Levi wondered, raising an eyebrow at Armin. Armin thought for a moment. There were so many questions Armin wanted to ask.

“Your number. I want us to exchange phone numbers.” Armin suggested, as he dug his phone out of his pocket. He pulled his number up, and showed it to Levi.

“That’s easy.” Levi scoffed, and exchanged his phone number with Armin. Armin shoved his phone back into his pocket, satisfied that he could contact Levi from now on, and felt a little giddy. “What else?”

“Oh. What age are you? I am fifteen as of yesterday.” Armin told Levi, as a small, prideful smile tugged at his lips. He felt like a true teenager, and that was exciting because it meant that he could have more freedom in the world.

“Seventeen—wait, your birthday was yesterday?” Levi queried, surprised and a little doubtful that they met, and fucked on such a significant day in Armin’s life. Armin grinned happily, his cheeks tinging pink as he fidgeted on the couch.

“Yeah. Eren and Mikasa brought me here as a birthday present. I was thrilled to be here, and then I met you and decided to take a chance on the bad boy I was always told to stay away from.” Armin responded, with a playful smile tugging at his cheeks. He was proving that he could tease Levi back. Levi snorted, and stretched his hand out to stroke Armin’s soft hair. Armin smiled softly, and leaned into the soft touch.

“Does that mean you’ll let me treat you to breakfast?” Levi wondered, fingering Armin’s hair. Armin lowered his legs to the ground, and sidled closer to Levi. “You know, as a thank you for letting me fuck your hot pumpkin ass.” Levi whispered suggestively against Armin’s ear. Armin shuddered at Levi’s hot breath and squirmed.

“Definitely not.” Armin refused indignantly, and clapped a hand over his ear that Levi had breathed on. Levi pulled back, perplexed that his invitation had been shot down.

“At least let me treat you as a late birthday present.” Levi pressed, adamantly. Armin lifted one leg over the other and leaned back against the couch, attempting to look refined.

“ _That_ sounds like something I could agree to.” Armin stated amicably, and stood up. Levi blinked, then realized why Armin must have refused his offer that essentially would have made him sound like a whore. Levi chided himself, then rose to his feet and held his hand out to Armin, who smiled softly and clasped his hand over his.

“Sorry. I didn’t realize how my first suggestion sounded until you became offended.” Levi apologized, and guided Armin towards the front doors of the hotel. Armin followed Levi, allowing himself to be led.

“Don’t ever say something like that again because I won’t allow myself to ever be bought with money.” Armin informed him briskly, his tone serious, but appreciative that Levi had recognized the blunder and had cared enough to apologize for it.

“Message received.” Levi noted as he opened the door and kept Armin back so he wouldn’t be directly assaulted with the influx of cold air. Armin let Levi head out first, for that exact reason and followed him outside.

“If you’re intent on treating me, make it cheap. I do not like it when people spend money on me.” Armin conceded, and tried not to think about how giddy he was that he was going on his first date with a boy he was crazy about. Dating was part of the process of getting to know someone after all, so Armin wasn’t going to deny Levi the chance to take him on one.

“What if I want to spend my money on you?” Levi wondered, cocking an eyebrow at Armin as they walked side by side down the sidewalk.

“Don’t.” Armin responded firmly, his lips forming a tight line. He pulled the scarf tighter around his neck to keep the cold off of his neck. Levi picked up on the uncomfortable tone to Armin’s voice and thought about how Armin was a fellow orphan like he was.

Not that Levi had ever felt it, but he knew a lot of orphans had self-esteem issues, because they never had—or lost the security their parents provided to them. Levi then wondered if Armin was one of those sensitive orphans, and recalled Armin’s earlier confessions of someone trying to take advantage of him. Levi became damn sure that the little blonde didn’t think of himself in a very positive light.

“I think you’re worth every Topaz pennies can buy.” Levi commented, trying to sound original, and deep. He briefly wondered if he should use that line in a future song. Armin stopped, and pulled away from Levi.

“That sounded ridiculous.” Armin muttered, as he folded his arms across his chest to express his displeasure at the cheesy pick-up line. “Can you stop treating me like I am a woman with all of those pet names and gem analogies?” Armin stressed, for what felt like the hundredth time. Levi sighed, guessing Armin felt emasculated again. That hadn’t been his intention.

“Would you prefer it if I was crude to you?” Levi wondered, knowing he could easily refer to Armin with derogatory pet names if that was what he preferred. Armin paused and shook his head. “Then let yourself be flattered that I say the stupid shit I say because you’re the only one I want to say flowery bullshit to.” Armin averted his gaze as he mulled over Levi’s words, and despite his better instincts, he found himself feeling flattered and hesitantly looked back up at Levi.

“You really don’t call everyone else you’re interested in cute pet names?” Armin asked skeptically, watching Levi with a guarded expression. He did not want to be just another name on Levi’s list of achievements.

“No. I don’t.” Levi responded, and draped his arm over Armin’s trembling shoulders. “Quit with the prideful jealousy and just go with the flow.”

“I-I’m not jealous.” Armin stammered defensively as he let Levi guide him down the snowy sidewalk.

“But you are surprisingly prideful.” Levi pointed out, and headed to the nearby Denny’s. He opened the door and headed inside, alongside Armin.

“Only a little.” Armin muttered, embarrassed that Levi could read him so easily. Armin liked to think that he was a mystery, and an enigma to people but Levi seemed to be able to see right through all of his defenses.

“Two?” A hostess guessed, seeing the couple enter the building. Since Armin looked like a girl, she didn’t look at them twice. Levi nodded, confirming he was just with Armin, who smiled at the thought of being on a date with Levi. “Right this way.” The hostess chimed, and guided the pair to a table. Armin glanced at a lone booth in the back corner.

“My Pumpkin wants that booth.” Levi spoke up, as he pointed to the booth Armin had been eye humping. Armin blushed, putting his knuckles against his lips.

“It’s not—” Armin began to dismiss, but the hostess interrupted him with a high and lively voice.

“Ooh, my mistake.” The hostess apologized, and placed the menus on the table Levi pointed to. Levi smirked, and nudged Armin towards the booth. Armin quieted, and slid on to the booth, to sit in the middle. Levi slid in next to him. “Your server will be here in a minute.” The hostess informed them, and then went to greet newcomers.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Armin murmured shyly, and picked the menu up.

“I also don’t have to buy you steak and eggs but I want to.” Levi commented nonchalantly, and looked up from his menu to see just how Armin would respond. Armin straightened his back out, perking up at the mention of steak. He had tasted steak once before, during his brief time living with Dr. Jaeger. It had been a special dinner been to commemorate Armin officially becoming one of Dr. Jaeger’s sons. Armin remembered being happy that night, and he had never forgotten the delicious taste of that steak.

“Don’t.” Armin said, gripping the menu tightly. He didn't feel as if he had done anything to deserve luxury meat.

“You’re fucking drooling at the prospect, but you won’t let me buy you a _cheap_ steak from Denny’s? We’re not at The Outback, or the Golden Steer.” Levi argued teasingly, resting his cheek on his knuckles. Armin flushed red and vigorously rubbed his fist against his mouth, wiping the wet drool off of his face.

“Okay, okay…just this _once_.” Armin relented, since he knew Eren would hit him upside his head if he turned down steak. Beef was a luxury to the three teenagers. Real beef, anyways. They could always buy cheap hamburgers from Mcdonald’s but steak? Roast? Brisket? Armin didn’t want to admit just how badly he wanted beef to be a part of his weekly meals. Levi smirked victoriously, and snaked an arm around Armin’s waist. Armin squeaked with surprise, and let himself be pulled close. Levi leaned towards Armin and kissed him. Armin smiled against the kiss, and allowed himself to melt, just a little.

“I’m curious now. What else makes you drool?” Levi questioned, pulling away from Armin just slightly. Armin blushed with embarrassment and opened his lips to respond wittily.

“And what may I get you both to drink?” Interrupted the waitress, as she approached them, holding a pad of paper. Armin became distracted, and lost his train of thought.

“Tea.”

“Coffee.”

Levi and Armin said in unison. They paused, and looked at each other.

“One tea, and one coffee. Anything else?” She asked, while she jotted down the requests on the notebook.

“Uh, sweetened coffee. Not bold roast.” Armin spoke up, adding on to the drink request. Levi snorted, and shook his head. Armin frowned at him.

“Unsweetened.” Levi informed her, and sent a pointed look to Armin, while she left to fetch the drinks. Armin stared back. Their curious eyes reflected the same thought;  

We’re so unalike. What are we doing together?

Armin fidgeted in his spot, becoming uncertain about this date. _We have nothing in common. Maybe this is a mistake_. Armin thought as heat rose to his face, and hurriedly clambered out of the booth without a word. His thoughts and emotions were overwhelming. Levi lunged forwards, and grabbed Armin’s wrist.

“Hey. It’s okay. Don’t be scared.” Levi coaxed, hoping to make Armin want to stay. The confidence in Levi’s voice soothed some of Armin’s frayed nerves, enough to make him not flee like a frightened jack rabbit.

“I’m sorry, I just—we’re so different, aren’t we?” Armin queried, thinking about how Levi was a singer, while he was just a nerdy book warm. They might be orphans who had a rough life, but they still couldn’t be more opposite if they walked the same path in life.

“You are thinking too much about this. We’re just two guys having breakfast together. That’s all.” Levi assured the skittish blonde, and rubbed his thumb over Armin’s knuckles. Armin pulled his arm away, and held is against his body as he mulled over Levi’s words in his head. Armin tentatively sat back down, sitting on the edge of the booth in case he decided that he needed to flee again.

“Just breakfast. Right.” Armin repeated to himself, as he tried to calm is tingling nerves. He was excited, and scared at the same time. There was nothing logical about romance, and that made Armin nervous. His heart kept overriding his brain, and he couldn’t control himself.

“You’re doing it again. That thinking shit.” Levi chided softly, as he stroked Armin’s hand reassuringly. “Just relax. We’ll figure this out as we go.” Levi promised, to keep his precious flight risk from fleeing into the crowd of obscurity he had found him in. Armin nodded, becoming placated by Levi’s gentle reassurances. Eren always chided him for thinking too much as well.

“Here we are.” The waitress announced, having returned, and placed the hot cups on the table.

“Thank you.” Levi said dismissively, and plucked the cup of tea off of the table by cupping his hand over the top of it. He took a sip, and tensed from the hot liquid. It trickled down his body like a hot flame that made him rigid, and tremble. A small smile tugged at Armin’s lips, thinking Levi was trying to be funny, and break the ice wall Armin had erected between them.

“What may I serve you today?” Questioned the waitress, who was ready to jot down their order. Since Levi was still having a moment, Armin tucked some of his blonde hair behind his ear and took the moment to answer.

“Uhm…” Armin began uncertainly, and flicked his eyes over the menu again for the cheapest breakfast combination meal he could find out of habit. “Th-this one.” Armin pointed to the writing, but before the waitress could peer at the menu, Levi had recovered, and was waving Armin’s hand away from the menu.

“Steak and eggs for both of us.  One rare, one medium. Throw on a Belgian waffle with strawberries and whip cream.” Levi told her, as he grabbed the menu’s and held them out to her.

“Sure thing.” Chimed the waitress, who took the menus, turned on her heels, and walked to the kitchen.

Armin stared at Levi. Rationally, sensibly, Armin was annoyed that Levi spoke over him, and decided his food for him. Nevermind that Armin had been agreeable to the steak before. That was then, and this was now. And now, he was a bit irritated that an expensive meal was being thrust upon him. But emotionally…emotionally, Armin was turned on that Levi took initiative, and control of the situation. The fact Levi knew exactly what Armin wanted, and was intent to force it on him, and not let him worm his way out of a good time.

Eren would have relented, and let Armin be unhappy with a inadequate meal. Levi knew Armin wanted that steak, and that was enough for him to push it on Armin since the blonde wasn’t going to let himself have it of his own will. And damn it, something about that excited Armin. He suddenly understood why, and how couples had angry sex from time to time.

“That’s what you want, isn’t it? The waffle? I saw you drooling over it earlier.” Levi affirmed, and took another sip of the tea. He was aware of Armin’s indecisive stare. Armin blinked, and sat up straighter, realizing Levi had been paying close attention to him. It was unnerving. Eren never would have noticed Armin stare  longingly at a food picture.

“You noticed?” Armin said, perplexed, and flattered that Levi was taking an avid interest in him. He set his hands on his lap, and fidgeted under Levi’s intense, attractive stare. The anger he felt had melted away, and once more, he let his heart think.

“Mm. I think it’s cute, in an insufferable kind of way, that you like sweet flavors.” Levi mentioned, his offhand compliment surprising Armin. He scooted closer to Levi, and tilted his head to the side, with curiosity.

“You don’t think less of me as a man for liking sugar?” Armin inquired, liking where this conversation was going. Levi deliberately took a sip of the tea, to make Armin wait, and wonder.

“Nah, you’re a bisexual man’s wet dream. You have the delicate qualities and sensibilities of a woman, without all of the drama that comes with them.” Levi answered, as he snaked a firm arm around Armin’s delicate waist, and pulled him close to kiss his cheek. Armin blushed, and resisted his instinctive urge to be shy, and look away. He lifted his head, to look at Levi.

“And?” Armin pressed coyly, wanting to hear what Levi liked about his masculine side. He set his hand on Levi’s chin for emphasis.

“This.” Levi replied, as he groped Armin. Armin squealed, and jumped with surprise, knocking his knee against the table. Armin gasped, and grabbed his throbbing knee. He flushed, very aware his strong, loud reaction of bumping the table had garnered unwanted stares.

“Ugh, you’re such a guy.” Armin complained, as he rubbed his aching knee. Maybe they really were the perfect match.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Levi apologized, figuring the lewd touch had been inappropriate, based on Armin’s reaction. Armin leaned back, and let out a huffy breath.

“I know. I just wasn’t expecting you to grab me _there_.” Armin responded, and lifted one leg over the other, partially to guard himself. He grabbed the coffee cup, and took a long drink of the hot liquid.

“You said it yourself, I am a guy.” Levi quipped, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. He picked the cup back up for a quick sip. “I appreciate how clean and smooth your skin is. Truth be told, I’d fuck you right here, right now if you only said yes.” Levi teased, brushing some of Armin’s hair out of his face. Armin flushed pink again.

“As appealing as that sounds, I’d rather eat first.” Armin stated, politely, but firmly rejecting Levi’s perverse suggestion.

“Mmm. If you’re hungry, there’s more than one way to feed you.” Levi suggested, leaning closer to Armin. Armin shied away.

“Here?” Armin muttered, lifting a hand up, to guard his lips. He was uncertain about showing affection in public.

“Yeah. People kiss all the time. You might find you like it.” Levi offered, placing his hand on Armin’s rosy cheek. Armin took a breath, and relaxed his shoulders.

“You’re right. I might like it. Let’s find out.” Armin relented, and lowered his hand to rest it on Levi’s side. He closed his eyes, and leaned forwards. Levi tilted his head enough so their noses wouldn’t bump together. A soft, chaste kiss was shared between them.

“There. Was that so bad?” Levi teased, and scooted back to the middle of the booth, to give Armin space to breathe. Armin shook his head, and folded his arms on the table.

“No. I think I liked it.” Armin affirmed, smiling softly, with relief that he did not run away from Levi. He was glad he stuck around. This date was kind of fun. Eren always did tell him he needed to "let loose."

“Then let’s do it again.” Levi suggested, reaching his hand out to Armin. Armin delicately grabbed Levi’s hand, and sidled closer to him. He loved how small he felt next to Levi, and craned his head up, to let Levi kiss him. Levi pressed their lips together, and kissed Armin softly. The sweet sensation made Armin feel pleasantly dizzy. He let Levi set the pace, and was pleased that Levi kept the innocent kisses passionate.

There were no sexually overt undertones, which Armin could appreciate because sometimes he felt objectified, so this display of self-control was greatly appreciated. Armin wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck, and pressed closer. Levi was learning quickly that Armin responded surprisingly well to a well timed touch, and or kiss. The way to get into his pants, for future reference, seemed to be through meaningful kisses. Armin pulled away then, knowing if he didn’t, he wouldn’t be able to refrain from lewd activity in a public place.

“You’re adorable when you look like that.” Levi commented, and wiped the drool off of Armin’s flushed face. Armin groaned, embarrassed that make-out sessions left him a flushed, breathless, drooling mess. The only consolation to Armin’s wounded pride was that Levi obviously thought he was cute.

“I like that smirk you make.” Armin reciprocated, with a smile. “And the way you went rigid drinking hot tea. That was funny.” Armin added, making light of the memory. Levi huffed, and rolled his shoulders. He casually sipped at his tea. Armin leaned against Levi, and drank from the coffee cup.

Just sitting in silence with each other was comforting, and warm. Armin knew he should have brought a jacket from home, but he had figured he would spend most of his time indoors, to where he wouldn’t need a jacket. He realized quickly that he had been wrong. Sweaters weren’t enough to keep the brisk chill of winter off of his skin. Levi, however, exuded warmth that Armin continually found himself stealing.

When the waitress returned, she had a silver tray of plates. She greeted them merrily, and set the plates in front of them, before walking away to help someone else. One whiff of the steak made Armin happy Levi had pushed him out of his comfort zone. He by passed the strawberry Belgian waffle and cut into the steak with a knife, and fork combination, into small, bite sized pieces. Levi began eating the eggs, since cold eggs were not tastefully appealing.

That first bite of steak made Armin want to marry Levi. Armin would never admit it, but food was another way to his heart. Food, and books. Since he grew up in poverty, food was a delicacy, and a luxury. Even now, the steak was chewed appreciatively, even if it was a cheap, tough cut of meat, common with chain-restaurants. He moaned softly with a pleasure he rarely received—the pleasure of _flavor_. It was too often Armin ate bland foods, lacking salt, or seasonings, simply because money was scarce, and good food was expensive.

“Are you happy, now?” Levi questioned, with a knowing smirk playing across his face. He had known Armin would soften when presented with the steak because who did not honestly like the flavor of it? He had never met someone who didn’t like the flavor. Some made a moral decision to not eat meat, but, that decision never had to do with flavor, in his experience. And Armin seemed no exception to that rule. He was merry.

“Just a bit.” Armin conceded happily, and popped another piece of steak into his mouth. He liked the cooked, charred flavor and paid special attention to the fatty pieces of meat. The brunt of the flavor was in the fat, which wasn’t a problem for him because he was too thin for his age, and height.

“Happy late birthday, then.” Levi commented, as he shifted the egg on to the piece of toast, to make a sandwich out of it. He hated how messy the egg sandwich could be, but it was damn worth it, with a bit of salt, and pepper added to the mix.

“Thank you.” Armin responded, and chewed the meat politely. He hadn’t set his elbows on the table, not once, either, which Levi took note of. Armin had table manners. Levi wanted to scoff about it, but he didn’t, because he was quite turned on by Armin’s refinement, and class.  

If they had met anywhere else, Levi would have thought that Armin was out of his league. But, they had met at the local Anime Convention, where the people, as a rule, had insecurities about themselves. Armin definitely was insecure, and guarded, but Levi knew how to soften those walls in more ways than one.

“Here. You haven’t tried this yet.” Levi offered, holding a fork with a piece of Belgian Waffle on it. He held it at an angle where the strawberry wouldn’t fall off of it. Armin blinked at the fork.

“I can feed myself.” Armin stated, a little perturbed at the romantic gesture. The last time someone fed him like that, he was four years old. He stared at the fork with a guarded expression, as if accepting it would mean he would lose his independence.

“Don’t be so stiff. This is what couples do on dates.” Levi assured, keeping his confident tone level, and calm. Armin mulled over Levi’s words, but still felt that if he accepted the food, he would be accepting his role as the woman in the relationship, which made him uncomfortable. There had to be a way they could date each other on equal footing.

“If you’re going to feed me, let me feed you too.” Armin counter offered, since he wanted desperately to maintain some of his masculinity. Levi was powerful, and dominant, but that didn’t mean that Armin couldn’t be more than what he was too. Levi paused at Armin’s suggestion, and realized why Armin seemed prissy about it.

“Hey, if it means I get to feed you, I guess I’ll let my masculinity take a hit.” Levi decided after some thought, and was pleased to see Armin part his pretty, pink lips. Without further ado, Levi guided the fork into Armin’s mouth, and wondered if he would have a chance to put something more intimate into Armin’s mouth later tonight. The little blonde did have such pretty lips, after all. It’d be a waste to not try something lewd, later.

“Mm. You see my point.” Armin simpered, glad Levi understood his earlier hesitation. The Belgian waffle tasted great. He wanted Levi to know that too, so he grabbed the fork away from Levi and broke off a piece of the waffle with the fork and stabbed it with it. Armin then lifted the waffle up, and lifted it to Levi’s mouth. “So eat.”

“Ugh, you’re gonna make me eat sweets?” Levi griped, but opened his mouth regardless, figuring this was only fair. Armin smiled, and slipped the food into Levi’s mouth. Levi took the food, and chewed it. “Eh, I guess it’s fine.” Levi relented, after swallowing the food. Armin’s grin widened, then he leaned in to kiss Levi, thrilled they were on the same level as each other. Levi returned the kiss briefly, then broke away and slid out of the booth.

“Where are you going?” Armin wondered aloud, watching him go.

“I’m going to pay the bill. Then we can return to the hotel.” Levi told him, and walked away. Armin waited patiently for Levi to return, and picked at the remaining food. He hadn’t ate much, since his stomach was small, and felt bad for leaving some food on the plate.

When Levi returned, Armin sidled off of the booth, and took his hand in his.

“Let’s go.” Armin suggested, and let Levi guide him through the restaurant, and outside. Armin snuggled close to Levi for warmth, and was content to let Levi pull his hand away on the grounds that the arm snaked around his little waist.

“Are you full at all?” Levi questioned, feeling Armin’s flat stomach underneath his hand. Armin placed his hand over Levi’s knuckles.

“Yeah. I feel bloated. You can’t tell?” Armin responded, feeling stuffed, and content from his meal. A full stomach always made him happy. He didn’t pay much attention to other pedestrians, since he was comfortable that Levi would protect him from harm.

“No. You’re going to have to let me feed you more. Would you be interested in having dinner with me?” Levi wondered, figuring Armin could use restaurant grade food, since he recalled seeing Mcdonald wrappers in the hotel trash can of Armin’s room. That was cheap, easy food that he suspected Armin and his friends relied on just to survive.

“Only if Eren and Mikasa can come. They’ll pay for their own meal, and Eren will fight you to pay for the check, but don’t let him win.” Armin answered, accepting the invitation because he wanted to see the two dominant males argue over who got to pay the check. “I want you to meet them, and talk with them.” Armin added, explaining the other reason he wanted to drag his friends along.

“Hm. I don’t think they like me much.” Levi muttered, obviously not a fan of the proposition. He walked along a crosswalk, with Armin at his side and kept surveying the area. He pulled Armin closer as a group of thuggish kids passed them by, heading the opposite direction. 

“I suppose you can’t charm them like you did me, but I think you’ll all get along fine. Where do you want to eat tonight?” Armin questioned, since he did not have an immediate preference of where he wanted to eat.

“There’s a Red Robin. It’s closer than the Denny’s, anyways.” Levi suggested, figuring the bottomless steakfry gimmick would appeal to everyone. Armin nodded and made a noise of approval.

“You don’t think there’s somewhere cheaper?” Armin asked thoughtfully, concerned of the expense the restaurant would burn in their pockets. “I think Mc—”

“No. I am not concerned about money. I’ll write a song tonight, submit it, and earn money off of that and then I’ll sing it and earn even more money, so don’t worry about it.” Levi interrupted Armin, before he could mention the Golden Arches that the little blonde probably ate at way too often. Armin flushed, feeling flattered that Levi wanted to spend his money on him.

“What will the song be about?” Armin wondered curiously, letting Levi lead the way. He was content to follow, since that felt natural to him after following Eren around for years. But unlike Eren, Levi was not leaving Armin behind.

“Oh, I might make it about a golden pumpkin.” Levi replied dismissively, since he hadn’t given it much thought before.

“I’m not sure I would like that.” Armin mentioned, feeling a bit uncomfortable about the prospect that he could become the focus of a song. He was one person amongst millions. Surely Levi could sing about someone more worthy of a song than him.

“We really have to talk about your lack of self-esteem.” Levi muttered, unable to understand why Armin didn’t seem himself the way Levi saw him. The kid was a ray of sunshine, yet he seemed to think that he was a winter cloud. “It’s a good thing I’m confident enough for the both of us.” Levi added, and pushed open the doors to the hotel.

“Eren says that all the time.” Armin commented, knowing he had self-esteem issues and that they were a problem. He just wasn’t sure how to change the message in his head. At a young age, he lost his parents, and then sometime after that, he lost his grandparents. If that wasn’t bad enough, a older boy tried to take advantage of him. Bad things kept happening to him. How could he have confidence? Surely the world was punishing him for something. Armin anxiously fingered the cross.

“Then it’s a good thing that I like a challenge.” Levi mused, as he led Armin into the elevator. Armin smiled lightly, and grabbed Levi’s wrist as he made to punch numbers into the elevator.

“Can we go to your room instead? I don’t want to wake my friends.” Armin suggested, and looked up at Levi. Levi paused, and briefly wondered if Armin was suggesting something lewd. He then decided that couldn’t be the case, and punched different numbers into the elevator.

“Sure. We can relax in the jacuzzi, and warm up that way.” Levi decided, and watched the numbers changing on the elevator.

“Or.” Armin began loudly, to get Levi’s attention, as he tightened his grip on Levi’s wrist. “We can kiss and see what happens.” Armin pressed, wanting Levi to touch him in a slightly more romantic setting than the back of a soda machine. Levi raised an eyebrow at Armin.

“Come here then.” Levi told the little, suggestive blonde and grabbed his face with his hands. Armin tilted his head up, and let himself be kissed, and pressed against the wall of the elevator. Armin moaned into the kiss, and began to paw at Levi’s body, to feel those firm muscles against the palms of his hands.

Beep! The noise of the elevator sounded. Levi lifted Armin up, and felt him wrap his legs around his body. They continued to kiss, and paw at each other as they headed down the hall. Levi reached into his back pants pocket and pulled out the key card and slid it into the lock on the door. Armin bumped his arm, which opened the door quicker. Levi stumbled back, caught himself, then kicked the door shut with his foot.

Within moments, Levi laid his feminine prince on to the large King sized bed, and crawled over him. Armin felt himself sink into the bed, and gasped, flailing his arms in an attempt to steady himself, while Levi reached over him to adjust a switch. Levi sat back on his heels, and scoffed at how flipped out Armin was over the irrationality of the waterbed.

“Don’t get seasick this quick, or we’ll have to jump over board.” Levi tsked, and waited to see if Armin would recover from the shock of the floating ripple-waves of the bed, or if the sex drive had been killed.

“Th-this is a water bed?” Armin asked hesitantly, feeling as if he was laying on top of waves. As comfortable as it was, his analytical mind was flipped out that he was not on solid ground.

“Yeah. Let me fuck you a bit. You might find you really, really like it.” Levi suggested, clasping his hand over Armin’s to assure him that he wasn’t alone. Armin blushed a little, and propped himself up by his elbows. That simple movement made the entire bed ripple and move.

“It’s disorienting. Do people really have sex on these beds?” Armin inquired, with a frown. Levi reached forwards, and pushed some of Armin’s hair out of his face.

“Yes. I’ll show you how pleasurable it can be. Just calm down and let the waves roll under you.” Levi assured Armin, and leaned down to kiss him. Armin returned the kiss, and felt Levi unravel the scarf and pull it off of him. Armin entangled his hands in Levi’s hair, and let him deepen the kiss.

 _I need to trust him…and stop thinking so much_. Armin coached himself, and allowed his heart to have temporary control of his brain. Levi kissed Armin’s chin, and tugged the sweater off of Armin’s body. Armin stretched his arms above his head and twisted a bit, to help Levi pull the shirt off of him. Levi left soft kisses on Armin’s neck, and palmed at his chest until he found the pretty, pink nipples and began to rub them with his thumbs. Armin shivered underneath Levi and kicked his legs a little on the bed.

“Relax.” Levi coaxed, feeling the tension in Armin’s body. He then sucked on Armin’s neck, making another hickey appear on his neck.

“I’m trying. I swear.” Armin promised, distracted by the unsteady feeling of floating on top of water he kept thinking he was going to sink under. It was an irrational fear, but it was persistent, nagging at the corner of his mind. He wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck and gasped.

“You gotta let go of logic.” Levi reminded his skittish blonde, and placed a soft kiss on his ivory stomach. Armin stretched his arms above his head and arched his back as Levi’s lips pressed against his stomach. He closed his eyes, and envisioned the beach and felt a temporary sense of relief.

 _If I don’t open my eyes, I think I can do this_. Armin thought, and felt Levi’s thumbs hook underneath the waistband of his jeans. “Let me think this a dream.” Armin spoke up, believing he could calm himself if he didn’t see the way he and Levi moved with the movements of the waterbed.

“I better be a wet dream.” Levi hummed, stripping the blonde of his clothes. He took a moment to appreciate Armin’s smooth, fair-skinned body. The sensual curve of Armin’s hips drew the interest of Levi’s hands. He palmed, and squeezed the innocent curve, and then kissed Armin’s chest. He didn’t mind that his little lover was acting like a pillow princess. Levi understood that Armin was just nervous, since just yesterday, Armin had been rather grabby.

“Of course.” Armin murmured, and parted his legs, as a silent invitation that Levi could do what he wanted to him. “Oh. There’s lubricant in my pants pocket.” Armin added, and made a gesture with his arm in the direction he thought his pants might have been tossed in. Levi stared at Armin for a moment, with surprise that the blonde had planned for another sexual encounter.

Maybe he wasn’t as innocent as Levi kept thinking he was. Levi reached down, and stretched to grab the pants he had tossed, and pulled the bottle of lubricant out. He twisted the cap, and poured some on to his hand, and wet his fingers with it. Levi then set the bottle on to the nightstand and pushed a slick finger into Armin. Armin tensed a little upon the penetration.

While Levi’s finger slowly encouraged Armin’s body to open up to him, he used his other hand to stroke Armin’s cute cock. An appreciative gasp left Armin’s lips. Levi smirked, and continued to stroke, and tease Armin’s dick, since Armin liked the touches. He pushed a second, slicked finger into Armin, who barely noticed over the pleasure of having his penis frigged with a cool, slick hand. Armin leaned into the sensual touch, and bucked as the pleasure built in the tip of his head.

“If I hurt you, stop me.” Levi told Armin, as he spread Armin’s legs further apart, to nestle between them. Armin nodded with acknowledgement, and tensed as he felt a familiar pressure build against his hole. Levi set his hands on Armin’s pretty hips, and inserted his cock into Armin. Immediately, Levi noticed that while Armin’s body was still impossibly tight, neither of them were straining to make this happen.

Apparently, lubricant was a godsend. “It doesn’t hurt?” Levi questioned, and saw Armin shake his head no. Since Armin wasn’t struggling to be okay like yesterday, Levi leaned in to kiss him, and began a slow thrusting rhythm. A startled squeak left Armin’s throat. “You’re sure it doesn’t hurt?” Levi asked again, concerned that Armin was deliberately being quiet like yesterday.

“I’m okay. It doesn’t hurt much. Not like yesterday.” Armin admitted, focusing on Levi’s warm touches, and the pleasant fact that they were connected again. The intercourse was not painful. There was a bit of soreness, but Armin wasn’t about to complain because he remembered the pain from yesterday. This was not that.

“Good.” Was Levi’s only response, as he resumed his thrusting into his little lover. He made a mental note to always use lubricant, since that could have made Armin’s first time a much better experience. Neither of them had known just how different, and better intercourse could be with lubricant. He kissed Armin, and plunged in, and out of him, rubbing against the eager prostate.

Each movement, and breath made the water bed ripple underneath them. Armin imagined himself on the beach, laying underneath Levi, while the water rushed under their backs. The image was exciting for him, and kept him more intrigued with sex. He returned the passionate kisses, and let Levi set the pace because his head was partially in the clouds. The thrusts became quicker. The waves rushed under them. Their moans, and breathless pants enticed the other, and brought them further to completion.

In the heat of the moment, and with his eyes closed, Armin was able to experience the joy of having sex on a waterbed. Without his analytical brain to overthink things, Armin was able to let go, and enjoy himself enough to orgasm. The dream like high spread through Armin’s body like a rolling wave. Levi kissed Armin’s flushed cheek, and thrust once more before allowing himself to orgasm.

Levi kissed Armin briefly, then sidled off of the attractive blonde. He went into the bathroom, and started the jacuzzi, then went back into the room. Levi’s breath was still uneven, but he scooped Armin up, off the bed. Armin wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck, and nuzzled his neck, letting out a soft, happy noise.

“You ever been in a jacuzzi before?” Levi asked, as he approached the bubbling tub. Armin blushed, and looked at the tub.

“N-no…but instead of bathing…I’d kind of like to touch you a little.” Armin said, as Levi lowered him into the hot tub. Armin shuddered a bit from the heat, and shifted in the water. Levi lifted a leg and stepped into the tub.

“You aren’t tired?” Levi asked, a bit surprised that Armin still had interest in more sexual endeavors. He had thought that he was the pervert, but he was pleasantly surprised that Armin was so vocal about his desire for sex.

“Not really. I had a great time on the water bed.” Armin commented, with a shake of his head. He shifted on to Levi’s lap, and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Plus, I don’t want to waste this thrilling opportunity.” Armin added, and kissed Levi’s chin, as he reached between their legs and grabbed both of their cocks in one hand.

“Fuck, you’re going to marry me.” Levi swore, blushing as Armin stroked their dicks. Armin smiled against Levi’s chin, and nipped at it.

“Mmmm. I just might.” Armin murmured teasingly, and kissed Levi’s damp neck as he stroked their penis’s until they hardened. He listened to Levi’s moans, and silently made mental notes of what touches made Levi respond attractively.

Once Levi was hard, Armin lifted himself up a little, and then lowered himself on to Levi. He wasn’t sure quite what to expect, but that was part of the fun for him. They were young, and reckless, and horny. Levi set his hands on Armin’s hips to help steady him, and watched that beautiful blue-eyed blonde fuck himself on his cock. Levi swore he was going to marry Armin one day. Armin had the bold sex drive a woman might not have, and that thrilled Levi, and reminded him that Armin was a boy, despite all of the feminine qualities.

What was more attractive to Levi was the fact that Armin wasn’t asking them to switch places. Levi liked plunging his cock into Armin's tight body. He didn’t want that to ever change. Armin riding him was pretty hot though. Levi kissed Armin’s neck, and bucked his hips up, to match Armin’s rhythm. Armin moaned, and panted hard, exerting a lot more energy then when he had laid on the bed and let Levi have all control.

Since they were tender and sensitive from an orgasm, it didn’t take them long to reach a second orgasm. Panting, they kissed each other, and reveled in each other’s company. Levi pushed some of Armin’s damp hair out of his face, and tucked it behind his ear.

“I’ll meet your friends.” Levi spoke up, breaking the silence between them. Armin smiled happily and kissed him again.

“I am so happy I met you.” Armin said, and beamed at Levi, who kissed him again. He giggled softly and shifted against Levi.

“Then marry me.” Levi commented, only half-joking, and grabbed Armin’s ass teasingly. Armin chuckled, and climbed off of Levi to relax in the Jacuzzi.

“You don’t want to marry me. You just want to have sex with me.” Armin stated, lifting one leg over the other as he leaned back casually. Levi opened his mouth to argue, then decided against it.

Maybe one day Armin would be confident in himself enough to entertain the idea of marriage.


	4. Nov 4th 10:00 A.M.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin joins Levi's adventure to the beach, and brings his friends along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mini chapter is here! Initially, the entire beach scene was going to be included in this chapter but now that college is starting again, I can't have responsibilities here, so, you'll have to excuse the abrupt open-end. Sorry, not sorry.

Attack Con

Chapter 4

 

November 4th

Attack Con

10:00 a.m.

“Ah, I better go. Eren is wondering where I am.” Armin mentioned as he picked up his lit up phone that indicated he had a text message. He ran a hand through his wet hair and glanced up at Levi who was staring at his own phone. He seemed to be deep in thought. “Levi.” Armin tried again, to get his attention.

“Hmm?” Levi answered distractedly, without looking up from the phone he was tapping away at. With his free hand, he was drying his hair with a white towel that the hotel provided. Some water droplets splattered onto his shoulder, which reminded Armin of the alluring sweat that would make his pale skin glisten during sex.

“I said I am leaving.” Armin repeated, while he shoved the phone into his pants pocket. He took a moment to fix his clothes while he awaited for a response. Levi did not reply. His gaze was focused on the phone. Armin frowned, folded his arms across his chest, and waited for another moment.

When Levi still did not reply, Armin approached him and peered over his shoulder, assuming Levi was talking to someone he deemed more important to him. That was his insecurity talking. But, one look at Levi’s phone made Armin feel ashamed for making that assumption.

“You’re going to the beach?” Armin inquired, seeing that Levi had pooled Google Maps up, and was scrolling for the quickest, and most efficient road to the nearest beach.

“Yeah. I have a job to perform there today.” Levi answered, and set the phone down on the counter to run a brush through his hair. Armin stood back a little and watched him style his hair.

“Won’t it be a bit too cold to swim?” Armin asked, because he couldn’t imagine swimming in the ocean when the summer wasn’t in full bloom. November was a cold month, and he didn’t think that the ocean was warm enough to swim in.

“Definitely.” Quoth Levi, while he applied waterproof black eyeliner to his bottom eyelid. He paused for a moment, noticing the nail that had paint chipped off of it. Levi grimaced and applied a quick sharpie to the nail. It wouldn’t last, but if it could last through the photoshoot, his image would uphold for the public.

With how distracted, and preoccupied Levi was, Armin knew he should leave, but the prospect of tagging along with Levi to the beach was thrilling and slightly romantic. Armin wondered how he could broach the topic.

“Are you driving there?” Armin questioned, wanting to know if he could tag along with Levi. A day spent at the beach sounded more intriguing to Armin then spending another day with grown men wearing skirts in the name of cosplay.

“Nah. The taxi will be here in ten minutes.” Levi responded, as he brushed past Armin to head into the main room where he began to rifle through his clothes. Armin followed him out and daintily sat himself at the end of the water bed.

“Do you think I could come with you?” Armin wondered hopefully, because visiting the ocean had been a dream of his since he was five years old. At present, he had no way of visiting the ocean of his own accord.

“You want to?” Levi asked, while he dressed himself into black pants, and a long sleeved, green sweater. He wrapped a brown scarf around his neck and pulled boots on. Armin’s blue eyes lit up at the prospect of going with Levi to the beach.

“Yes.” Armin answered excitedly, and then heard his phone chimed again. “Oh, I know we were all going to go to dinner later anyways, so can Eren and Mikasa come with us?” Armin asked, since he and his friends had promised that they would see the ocean together. Levi stopped and looked up at Armin.

“Only if they know how to play by themselves. I can’t have your friends getting confrontational while I’m working.” Levi told him, and headed for the door. “We’ll pick them up as we go, if they swear to behave.” Levi added, in a rush to meet with the taxi. Armin didn’t need to be told twice. He hopped off the bed and hurried after Levi.

“Okay!” Armin chimed enthusiastically, and began to think about what he could do with Levi when he got some free time. As they headed briskly for the elevator, Armin sent a quick text to Mikasa. Levi stepped into the elevator and began to tap away at his phone again.

“I can’t have you cling to me when we arrive at the beach.” Levi spoke up, without looking away from the phone.

Armin frowned, feeling deflated that Levi was deterring him from being intimate. “Oh.” The elevator dinged, and then Levi headed out before Armin could pursue the topic. His tapped away at the phone and leaned against the soda machine. Armin felt a bit awkward, but hurried down the hall to his hotel room. He shakily unlocked the door, feeling the pressure of time. Levi was waiting, and damn it, Armin didn’t want to make him late for the taxi and more then that, he didn’t want to miss out on his chance to see the beach.

“You guys ready?” Armin inquired as he entered the sunlit room where his friends were getting ready

“Hell yeah!” Eren exclaimed excitedly, while he rushed towards Armin. “I am so happy for you! You’re finally using the money I gave you to do something for yourself.” Eren enthused, wrapping Armin up into a big bear hug. Armin squeaked and pushed Eren off of him. 

“No…actually…Levi has a taxi waiting outside. We need to go, now.” Armin informed them as he stepped around Eren to grab and pack his light blue bag to pack a few quick items into that he thought he might want for the trip to the beach.

“A taxi!?” Eren repeated, appalled at the idea of cramming into a car with a guy he didn’t like, let alone know.

“Yeah, you coming?” Armin asked impatiently, as he slung the packed bag over his shoulder. He didn’t have time to argue with Eren.

“Ugh, I can’t leave you with a guy who I don’t trust.” Eren griped, and followed his friends out of the room. The door clicked shut behind them.

“I can take care of myself, you know.” Armin chided softly, bothered by Eren’s constant need to protect him. It was as if Eren was trying to compensate for that winter night, even though realistically, there had been nothing he could have done to punch Bill off of him. Armin knew Eren’s heart was in the right place, and the thought was appreciated, but he wanted to defend himself. He didn’t want a hero because he didn’t want to be perceived as weak.

“He’s right, Eren. Armin need to be able to make his own mistakes.” Mikasa agreed, and noticed Armin’s eye roll. He wasn’t pleased that she too thought that Levi was a mistake.

Wordlessly, Levi headed into the open elevator and pressed his back to the wall. Armin stepped in first and peered over his shoulder to look at the phone screen. Levi was texting someone named Rex. The text bubbles were short, and consisted a _are you on your way_ to a _yes I am so shut up already rhetoric_. Mikasa shoved at him, which made his cheeks color pink.

Eren was last to enter the elevator and folded his arms across his chest at the sight of Levi. “What’s your business taking Armin to the ocean?” Eren asked, confrontational, and guarded. Armin looked up at Eren and gave him a withering look.

“We’re all going.” Armin firmly reminded Eren, who merely glanced at him with his green eyes. Eren refocused on Levi who hadn’t lifted his head from the phone.

“I didn’t know Siri was invited too.” Eren badgered, to gain Levi’s attention. He sized him up, and wondered what the hell Armin saw in this guy. Levi was short, and he wore eye-liner and nail polish!

“Quit it, Eren.” Armin pleaded, not wanting the two boys to bicker with each other. He then turned a bit and whispered softly against Levi’s ear. “Just say hi.” He urged, hoping that if Levi didn’t act so indifferent, that his friends might give him a chance. Levi looked to Armin, saw the want in his pretty blue eyes, and then slid his phone into his pants pocket.

“Hi.” Levi repeated, shoving both of his hands into his pockets.

_Is he…shy? Or socially awkward_? Armin wondered to himself, witnessing a different side of Levi. This was the first time Armin saw Levi respond to strangers that he had assumedly no romantic interest in. _Would he be standoffish with others_? It was a question Armin wanted an answer to.

“That’s it? Hi? Not a ‘hey, sorry, I wasn’t actually trying to rape your friend yesterday’ or a—”

“Eren!” Armin interrupted, becoming angry that Eren was trying to pick a fight with the guy he liked.

“You still on that?” Levi questioned, cocking an incredulous eyebrow at him. Eren opened his mouth to argue. Mikasa grabbed Eren’s hand in both of hers and shook her head, as a warning for Eren to let the topic go. Eren looked away as he clenched his hands into fists. Armin let out a breath, and ran a hand through his hair.

“I’ve already told you, he wasn’t doing anything nefarious.” Armin stressed, annoyed that he felt as if he had to defend Levi against his own best friend. Of course he knew that Levi could tell Eren off on his own, but he didn’t want Levi and Eren to end up in a fist-fight.

“It just looked—” Eren tried to say, but stopped as Armin clasped his hands over his shoulders and looked up at him.

“If I had been scared, you know I would have told you.” Armin assured Eren gently, and then heard the ding of the elevators. Levi was the first one out of the elevator, taking long strides despite his short stature. Armin gave Eren a small, reassuring smile. “Come on.” He encouraged softly, and headed after Levi.

“Alright. I trust you.” Eren decided, and followed Armin. Mikasa walked alongside Eren, and they all stepped out into the brisk winter air. There was a taxi waiting for them alongside the roundabout driveway. Levi opened the door and sat down into the passengers seat so the three friends could pile into the back.

“The beach.” Levi stated distractedly, without looking up from the screen. Armin let Mikasa slide into the car first, and then sidled in after her, to sit in the middle where he would be able to talk to Levi easier. Eren was the last to hop into the car, and shut the door.

“Beach it is.” The taxi driver announced and put the yellow car into drive mode.

“Whoo!” Eren shouted excitedly, imagining crisp waters and golden shores. He wanted to see the ocean for himself, the way that Armin had described it to him when they were children. Of course he knew what oceans looked like through films and photographs, but he, like Armin, wanted to _experience_ it for himself.

Armin rested his hands against his lap and leaned forwards to peer at Levi’s phone that he was still enthralled with. On the bright screen was pictures of male models, posing at the beach. Levi was scrolling through them, his dark eyes darted about the screen, pausing to focus on angles and positions. “Are you having some professional photographs taken?” Armin guessed, and became self-conscious looking at some of the sexy men with intense eyes on the phone screen. He didn’t think that he could ever look quite like they did. Their muscles, their strong jawlines, and their alluring eyes made him feel inadequate. Mikasa reached around Eren to shove at him for snooping. Armin gave her a sheepish, but apologetic look.

“Yeah.” Levi answered, and lifted one leg over the other. “I want you to pose with me.” Levi said, and shoved the phone into his jacket pocket. Armin sat up straight, alarmed at the prospect of having to pose for a professional photoshoot.

“Me?” Armin squeaked, paling.

“That sounds boring. I am gonna find the first volleyball court and have Mikasa be my trump card to victory.” Eren commented, folding his arms behind his head. He didn’t have interest in sensitive, snowflake bullshit when sports were more entertaining to him.

Levi rested an arm on the chair and turned to look back at Armin. “Just smile. That’s it.” Levi assured him, with a confident smile.

“But no clinging.” Armin repeated, still hurt by Levi’s earlier warning. To bring it up again might have been petty, but Armin couldn’t help himself. He didn’t think that he had clung to Levi at all, and even if he had, or wanted to, would that really be a problem?

“Wait, he said that?” Mikasa asked, alert that there might be a warning sign.

“Relax. You can cling to me when the photoshoot is over. Just not before because I need to focus.” Levi explained, since Armin didn’t seem to be pleased about the condition. Armin shifted a bit, and looked away.

“I wouldn’t have bothered you while you were working. I know better than that.” Armin muttered, and idly fingered the cross.

“You have a job?” Eren questioned, perplexed that Armin’s questionable crush had a job. _I bet he’s a drug dealer_.

“A few jobs.” Levi responded, glancing at the skeptical green eyed-brunette. Mikasa lifted an questioning eyebrow, but she opted to not pursue the topic.

“Ah, I guess I’m the only one here without a job.” Armin mentioned meekly, and wondered again if he should get a part time job. Eren and Mikasa kept assuring him that they could handle paying their living expenses, but Armin felt bad, feeling as if he didn’t contribute to their life as he felt he should be.

“You help us through school.” Mikasa reminded him, because that position was more important then waiting tables. Armin was the only one who didn’t seem to realize how much they needed him, and his brain.

Eren folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the seat. “And it’s a good thing you do.” Eren agreed, because without Armin, he would have dropped out of school already and threw himself solely into the job market. Armin kept reminding him that school was important—at least a highschool diploma and Eren was slowly realizing that because a lot of jobs wouldn’t hire people who didn’t have a highschool diploma, fake I.D. or no fake I.D. Armin nodded meekly, and smiled lightly, half reassured by his friends.

“Thank you.” Armin told them, and then straightened up a little, and cleared his throat. “I don’t think I’ve really introduced you guys before but, Eren, this is Levi.” Armin stated, with a small gesture of his hand towards Levi. “Levi, Eren.” He wanted his friends to be properly introduced, with the hope that they would have many more adventures together.

“Oh. Hi.” Eren muttered, standoffish. He couldn’t get his first impression of Levi out of his mind. Armin frowned, knowing Eren was usually friendlier then that. He looked desperately to Levi, hoping that Levi would respond in a less confrontational way.

“Hi.” Levi casually said, and looked to Mikasa, who nodded in greeting.

“Where did you two meet?” Mikasa questioned, figuring the two had to have met somewhere in the hotel, shortly after they arrived.

“The Anime Convention. I sat back to read a book and he approached me to say hi.” Armin explained, without revealing the book he bought. His friends wouldn’t let him live it down if they knew he was reading a shouen-ai book.

“Sounds suspicious.” Eren concluded, distrustful of Levi’s intentions with Armin. He knew his friend was a good person.

“Sorry you feel that way.” Levi opined flatly, and turned back around to observe where they were, and then compare it with google maps. Eren grit his teeth with annoyance, but Armin’s hand clasping over his shut him up. “We’ll be there shortly.” Levi announced, sounding relieved.


End file.
